Love and Pride
by YuKanda
Summary: Europa,tardo 1600. Due amici vengono separati in tenera età; uno si ritrova a crescere fra i pirati l'altro lo diventa per scelta del tutore. Perseguitati dal ricordo uno dell'altro continueranno a cercarsi nonostante il destino avverso. AU,LaviYuu, Poker
1. Rouge et Noir

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

**LOVE AND PRIDE**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ****Rouge et Noir**

* * *

**.  
**

_**That's what my heart, yearns for now, Love and Pride.**_

_** [Love and Pride, King]**_

.

Londra, Inghilterra, un pomeriggio d'estate. Una villa principesca con un lussureggiante giardino. Voci di bambini che giocano spensierati sotto il sole, rotolandosi nell'erba in una lotta senza esclusione di colpi per il possesso di un'altalena.

Una bambina che scende da quell'altalena, richiamata in casa dalla voce di un domestico.

Tre loschi figuri che si avvicinano all'ingresso secondario del giardino.

Una carrozza che si allontana non vista dalla casa qualche minuto dopo.

- Ehi, Bocca Cucita. - borbottò un energumeno grosso come una montagna rivolto a un ragazzetto biondo, esile e dall'aspetto femmineo. - Perché il Portoghese vuole degli stupidi mocciosi?

- Non vuole dei mocciosi, vuole la Principessina, te l'ho già spiegato, testa vuota! - rispose irritato il terzo furfante del trio, un ragazzaccio bruno dagli occhi dipinti di nero, accostandosi al collo lo straccio bordato di pelliccia che si piccava di chiamare vestito. - Eccola là che sta giocando. - indicò i due bambini che si rotolavano ancora nell'erba, in mezzo alla parte di giardino adiacente l'entrata laterale della villa.

L'energumeno dette una mano ai suoi complici per scavalcare l'alto muro che recintava la costruzione, arrampicandosi faticosamente a sua volta e ricadendo pesantemente a terra dall'altra parte. Grugnì di dolore fra le risate degli altri due lestofanti, lanciandogli un'occhiata feroce.

- Andiamo. - li esortò il biondino assestandosi il buffo copricapo dalla foggia di coroncina che portava in testa, e la pallina attaccata a esso a mo' di antenna ondeggiò appena.

Sentendo avvicinarsi qualcuno i due bambini smisero di lottare. Si voltarono a guardare di chi potesse trattarsi, rimanendo paralizzati dal terrore nel rendersi conto che, chiunque fosse a fissarli con quell'aria soddisfatta, non era affatto loro amico.

Subito il primo fanciullo, i capelli rossi come fuoco vivo,si parò davanti al compagno di giochi, gridando aiuto, cosa che fece scattare il ragazzetto biondo, il quale, senza la minima esitazione, gli sparò un colpo di pistola al volto.

- Che fai idiota! - sbraitò il compare dai capelli scuri, afferrandogli il polso e puntando in aria con destrezza l'arma, per evitare che esplodesse anche il secondo. - Potevi colpire la Principessa! - gesticolò poi in maniera eloquente; l'altro protestò debolmente, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Il bimbo dai capelli rossi si afflosciò a terra, il viso una maschera di sangue, mentre l'altro fanciullo ne chiamava il nome disperatamente, scuotendolo.

- Deak! Rispondimi, Deak! - gridò, i lunghi capelli neri che gli ricadevano spettinati sulle spalle.

Dalla casa emersero due domestici, attirati dalle urla e dai rumori, ma il furfante biondo fece fuoco subito su entrambi senza pietà.

- Prendiamo la bambina e andiamocene. - ordinò poi rivolto al gigante, il quale allungò le mani sulla vittima indifesa che ancora si aggrappava disperatamente al corpo dell'amico, afferrando entrambi.

- No! - strillò quest'ultima, i delicati lineamenti orientali contorti da dolore e disperazione, divincolandosi con tutte le sue forze, ma invano. La presa d'acciaio che la stringeva si chiuse completamente su di lei, schiacciando brutalmente il suo corpo contro quello del compagno di giochi, finché perse i sensi.

- Che accidenti hai fatto, idiota! L'hai ammazzata! - gridò il filibustiere moro al complice, allarmato. La montagna di muscoli scosse la testa, abbassando la mano per fargli toccare i bambini: respiravano entrambi. - Molla l'altro e andiamo via, prima che ci scoprano. L'omone aprì il pugno, lasciando cadere in terra il bimbo dai capelli rossi; poi i tre si allontanarono velocemente dalla villa.

Non molto tempo dopo un uomo anziano di bassa statura e con il volto segnato da profonde occhiaie nere entrò anch'egli nel giardino dell'abitazione principesca, guardandosi attorno come se cercasse qualcosa, o qualcuno. Poi notò il corpicino riverso in terra, riconoscendolo immediatamente, e correndo verso di lui vide anche i cadaveri dei domestici.

- Deak! Dei del Cielo, che è successo! - esclamò, voltando con cautela il fanciullo e sperando che fosse ancora vivo. Debolmente, ma respirava ancora. - Ti avevo ben detto di non venire più a giocare con questo Yuu di cui parli sempre... - brontolò in tono addolorato mentre lo sollevava fra le braccia. - Ero certo che lasciarti coinvolgere con questa gente non avrebbe portato che problemi. Ora ce ne dovremo andare, cambiare di nuovo nome e città.

Senza preoccuparsi di niente altro che non fosse il suo piccolo fardello, il vecchio si allontanò in silenzio.

.

.

Altrove, un altro uomo, dalla carnagione scura, attendeva con impazienza nascosto fra gli alberi che ricoprivano la parte interna della baia dove era sbarcato con la sua scialuppa.

Il volto incorniciato da una massa ribelle di capelli neri come la pece legati in un corto codino alla base del collo, la fronte segnata da numerosi tatuaggi a forma di croce e due inquietanti occhi gialli che ti scrutavano dentro come se potessero leggerti nell'anima, l'uomo si accese distrattamente un 'papelito'(1), fissando con impazienza dentro la boscaglia.

Finalmente ciò che attendeva si fece strada fra la vegetazione arrivando fino a lui, e un fagotto fu gettato ai suoi piedi senza tante cerimonie.

- Era ora. - commentò l'uomo, rivolgendo ai tre manigoldi uno sguardo irritato.

- Ecco qua, Portoghese. - rispose il bizzarro ragazzetto dai capelli neri e tese la mano verso il mandante di quel rapimento, indicando con l'altra il corpo avvolto in una coperta che ora giaceva in terra immobile. - La tua piccola Principessa. Ora sgancia i soldi.

L'uomo rise sommessamente, un ghigno divertito che gli compariva sul volto abbronzato. Agitò un dito davanti al viso del giovane, sotto gli occhi stupiti del compagno e lo sguardo ebete del gigante che li accompagnava.

- Eh, no, caro il mio Debitto. Mi spiace, ma non funziona così. - disse, chinandosi sul bambino. - Prima si controlla la merce. Poi si paga. - scostò la coperta dal viso del piccolo ostaggio, voltandolo verso di sé per esaminarlo meglio. Annuì, la mercanzia respirava ancora, ma era meglio verificarne le condizioni per intero. Srotolò la coperta, sollevando la bambina e notando con disappunto gli abiti maschili che indossava. - È uno scherzo vero? Perché è vestita così? - Debitto si strinse nelle spalle, voltandosi verso il fratello altrettanto confuso.

- Era vestita così. Vero, Jasdero? - affermò, attendendo conferma dal compare; il ragazzetto biondo annuì, allargando le braccia con fare noncurante.

L'uomo che era stato chiamato 'Portoghese' tornò a esaminare la preziosa 'Principessa'; i lineamenti erano indubbiamente orientali, eppure aveva un brutto presentimento. Suo malgrado, infilò una mano nei pantaloni della piccola per controllare con assoluta certezza che fosse una lei e subito la ritrasse, infuriato.

- È un maschio, branco d'imbecilli! - tuonò, rivolto ai tre filibustieri che sfortunatamente facevano parte della sua ciurma di pirati, due dei quali, immaginando le conseguenze di quella scoperta, già tremavano come foglie. Puntò i suoi occhi gialli sui due malcapitati. - Il Conte non sarà affatto felice di sapere che ce la siamo fatti sfuggire da sotto il naso ancora una volta! Anzi _ve _la siete fatta sfuggire per essere precisi. E vi costerà caro. Skin. - disse quindi rivolto al gigante, che era rimasto immobile tutto il tempo come se l'intero dialogo non lo riguardasse. - Occupati di loro finché non torno sulla nave. Io devo vedere una persona.

- Agli ordini. - rispose semplicemente l'energumeno che era stato chiamato col nome di Skin.

- No! Tyki! Per favore! - gemettero Debitto e Jasdero in tono supplice, ma il Portoghese non si voltò indietro.

Mani enormi afferrarono i due fratelli, trascinandoli sulla scialuppa per poi spingerla in mare, dirigendosi verso il luogo in cui era ancorata la nave in attesa che il Capitano tornasse.

Il corpo esanime del fanciullo dai lineamenti orientali fu lasciato abbandonato sulla spiaggia.

.

.

Tyki Mikk, detto 'Il Portoghese' a causa delle sue origini, era il Capitano dell'Arca di Noè, una delle più temute navi pirata che avessero mai solcato i mari fino a quel momento. Girava voce che fosse al servizio di un misterioso nobile Inglese cui tutti si riferivano con l'appellativo di 'Conte'.

L'uomo vantava inoltre di discendere dalla famiglia stessa di Noè. Pertanto definiva la propria stirpe 'Noah' e annoverava fra il suo equipaggio parecchi membri di questa sua bizzarra famiglia. Tre dei quali erano gli strambi individui che aveva spedito a caccia della misteriosa Principessa.

In realtà non aveva alcun legame di sangue con gli altri 'Noah'. Il vero vincolo che li univa era la strana maledizione di cui si diceva fossero vittima, ma della quale nessuno aveva mai avuto una prova tangibile, a parte le inquietanti stigmate che tutti quanti mostravano sulla fronte.

Si diceva che fossero immortali e che non invecchiassero, ma nessuno era mai riuscito a verificare la cosa; e forse in realtà nessuno ci aveva mai provato, visto il terrore che incutevano a chiunque. Senza contare che la maggior parte dei membri dell'equipaggio dell'Arca di Noè non durava abbastanza da poter testimoniare alcunché.

Il Portoghese si recò a fare il suo rapporto al Conte, ricevette nuovi ordini, quindi tornò alla nave. La faccenda della Principessa dagli strani poteri iniziava a diventare molto seccante. Soprattutto perché lui non ci credeva nemmeno un po'.

.

.

ISOLA DI FORMOSA, quindici giorni dopo.

.

- Twi Chang! - gridò una voce in tono concitato. - Presto!

La donna dai tratti chiaramente Cinesi uscì di corsa dalla sua baracca nascosta nel folto della Foresta dei Buchi, come la chiamavano i pirati, per la tendenza della gente ad essere risucchiata a sorpresa nel terreno se si allontanava dai sentieri. Fissò il nuovo arrivato con aria scettica, notando il bambino privo di sensi che reggeva fra le braccia.

- Froi Tiedoll, vecchio idiota, quando la smetterai di portarmi gente da rattoppare? - si lamentò irritata la donna che rispondeva al nome di Twi Chang. - Cos'è questa volta?

L'uomo che era stato chiamato con il nome di Tiedoll scostò i lembi della coperta che avvolgeva il bambino, permettendo alla sciamana di valutarne le condizioni. Il malcapitato sembrava in fin di vita, ma per qualche ragione ancora non era morto e, considerando che per arrivare alla sua isola il vecchio capitano ci aveva messo di sicuro almeno dieci giorni, la cosa era molto interessante.

Twi Chang gli fece cenno di entrare, indicando un giaciglio su cui posare il bambino, quindi lo spogliò del tutto: aveva uno strano tatuaggio sul petto, all'altezza del cuore. Il potere che sentiva emanare dal disegno la convinse che era in qualche modo la cosa che ancora lo teneva in vita; tuttavia, sembrava non essere sufficiente a guarirlo.

- Puoi fare qualcosa per lui? - chiese Tiedoll in tono preoccupato. - Non si è mai svegliato da che l'ho trovato.

- Forse. Ma come sempre c'è un prezzo da pagare. - ammonì; osservò compiaciuta l'aiutante di Tiedoll posare una pesante cassa colma di dobloni e gioielli davanti a sé. - Generoso come al solito. - commentò con un sorriso scaltro. Toccò il volto del fanciullo, poi dette uno sguardo agli oggetti ammassati contro i muri della sua baracca. Mormorò qualche parola in una lingua ignota e una spada che era appesa alla parete iniziò a risplendere. - Sembra che questo bambino sia fortunato, è stato scelto. Portami quella katana.

Il tono che usò era autoritario come sempre; fece un cenno all'aiutante di Tiedoll, che guardò verso il suo Capitano, in attesa.

- Prendila pure, Marie. - autorizzò Tiedoll, e il giovane dalla corporatura possente consegnò l'arma alla sciamana, che la posò sul petto del fanciullo pronunciando altre parole arcane.

Con sommo stupore dei due uomini una luce accecante avvolse il corpo del bambino e quando scomparve, accanto a lui c'era una grossa clessidra contenente al suo interno un fiore di loto.

- La sua vita è legata a questo oggetto ora. Se il fiore appassisce, lui muore.

- Ma... è una maledizione! - protestò Tiedoll, sentendosi ingannato.

- È il massimo che potevo fare data la situazione, accontentati vecchiaccio! - ribatté la sciamana, risentita, coprendo di nuovo il bambino e consegnando katana e Loto al vecchio capitano. - Ha ben tredici petali, vivrà più che abbastanza per fare un bel po' di danni. Ora sparite, ho altro da fare.

- Si sta svegliando! - esclamò l'aiutante di Tiedoll, prendendo in braccio il fanciullo e aspettando ulteriori ordini dal suo Capitano. L'uomo annuì e gli fece cenno di rientrare alla nave.

- Ah, dite a quel buono a nulla di mio figlio di venire a trovarmi ogni tanto! - esclamò Twi Chang contrariata, guardandoli andar via.

Froi Tiedoll, capitano della Maker of Eden, Corsaro, segretamente al servizio del Re di Francia. Aveva fama di essere un Capitano dal cuore troppo tenero per fare il pirata e restare in vita. Eppure, lui e il suo equipaggio se la cavavano egregiamente, dando continui smacchi anche alle navi dei Capitani più terribili di Formosa e dei mari limitrofi, oltre che a quelle della Marina Inglese e Spagnola.

.

.

ISOLA DI TORTUGA, nove anni dopo.

.

- Vuoi ripetermi per quale motivo siamo qui, vecchio? - si lamentò un giovane dai capelli rossi a bassa voce, rivolto all'anziano uomo accanto a lui. Questi sollevò lo sguardo con aria contrariata; aveva la zona intorno agli occhi dipinta di nero che ricordava le macchie di un panda e la testa calva, a eccezion fatta per un corto codino di cavallo.

- Porta rispetto, Lavi! - lo rimproverò l'uomo, cercando di non attirare troppo l'attenzione su di loro. - Sai benissimo il perché. E tu sei perfetto per la parte. Loro possono condurci al luogo che cerchiamo, ci uniremo ad un equipaggio e terremo occhi e orecchie aperti.

Il giovane che rispondeva al nome di Lavi si toccò inconsciamente l'occhio destro, coperto da una benda nera. "Un pirata perfetto, eh?" si disperò fra sé e sé. Dannato vecchiaccio...

Ma non poteva tirarsi indietro, l'uomo era il suo maestro e anche la persona che lo aveva cresciuto. Tutto quello che sapeva l'aveva imparato da lui, e suo malgrado faceva parte di quel Clan cui questi andava fiero di appartenere, e avrebbe ereditato il titolo di Bookman alla morte del vecchio.

Tuttavia spesso le regole dei Bookman gli risultavano pesanti da sopportare, come il continuo fingere e la proibizione di stringere legami con il mondo a causa del loro compito di osservatori della storia.

Mai inquinare gli eventi, gli ripeteva in continuazione il suo mentore; eppure mescolarsi così alla popolazione non disturbava comunque il corso della storia? Lavi sospirò rassegnato.

Quella sete di conoscenza che sola sembrava spingere il suo tutore e maestro gli sembrava così esagerata a volte. Anche se lui stesso amava studiare, farne l'unica ragione della sua esistenza non gli sembrava poi così saggio, e riteneva di poter integrare studio e vita egregiamente.

Non della stessa opinione era però Bookman, quindi Lavi doveva interagire col mondo di nascosto. E la motivazione primaria per cui lo faceva era avere notizie di Yuu, il ragazzo con il quale aveva stretto amicizia anni addietro e che era svanito nel nulla dopo che erano stati entrambi aggrediti. Ma per ora non aveva avuto molta fortuna purtroppo...

Conservava tuttora il proiettile che lo aveva accecato. L'aveva appeso alla cintura come ornamento e monito del suo destino, e... come unico ricordo che lo legava ancora a Yuu.

- E così tu sei un esperto di mappe e navigazione. Ci sarai molto utile vecchio, sei dei nostri. - fu il commento che ricevette la loro candidatura a far parte della ciurma; il filibustiere addetto a esaminare i richiedenti scoccò quindi un'occhiata perplessa a Lavi, squadrandolo da capo a piedi. - Lui è troppo giovane. - affermò rivolto a Bookman.

- È giovane ma volenteroso e anche lui, essendo il mio allievo, possiede le medesime conoscenze in fatto di navigazione. - assicurò il vecchio, ma il marinaio continuava ad avere dei dubbi sulla reale utilità del ragazzetto dai capelli rossi.

- Ci sono problemi, nostromo? - chiese all'improvviso una voce calda e suadente; un uomo piuttosto giovane dalla pelle abbronzata affiancò il marinaio, rivolgendo a Lavi uno sguardo cupido che lo fece rabbrividire. - Cos'hanno da offrire questi due? - aggiunse poi rivolto nuovamente al suo nostromo.

- Oh, Capitano. Il vecchio dice che sono esperti con le carte e i calcoli, e anche di pratiche mediche... - iniziò a spiegare il marinaio, ma fu subito interrotto dall'uomo che era stato indicato come il Capitano della nave in cerca di equipaggio.

Sul volto dell'uomo era subito apparso un sorriso scaltro nell'apprendere le capacità dei due futuri pirati davanti a lui.

- Perfetto, benvenuti nella ciurma dell'Arca di Noè. - disse, e posò una mano sulla spalla di Lavi con fare amichevole, troppo amichevole anche per come lo conosceva il suo nostromo, quindi continuò il discorso di benvenuto. - Sono sicuro che non mi deluderete. Io sono il Capitano. Il mio nome è Tyki Mikk.

Bookman sgranò gli occhi, non si era reso conto di quale nave pirata stesse reclutando marinai, e forse avevano scelto quella sbagliata; ed era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro ormai.

- Il Portoghese? - esclamò Lavi incredulo, fissando lo sguardo in quei due occhi gialli dal fascino ipnotico, incapace di sottrarsi al loro giogo.

- La mia fama mi precede. - commentò Tyki in un falso tono lusingato, un sorriso lascivo che gli increspava appena le labbra. - Andremo certamente d'accordo. Preparatevi a salire a bordo domani. - aggiunse, e assestando una pacca sulla schiena di Lavi si allontanò, salutando con un cenno della mano.

Bookman rivolse al giovane apprendista uno sguardo eloquente: avrebbero dovuto guardarsi assai bene da quell'uomo se volevano rimanere vivi e raggiungere la loro meta.

.

.

La Maker of Eden, stesso giorno.

.

- Yuu-kun! Smettila di esercitarti sul ponte con quella spada! - disse il Capitano Tiedoll in tono di rimprovero, uscendo dalla propria cabina nel sentire le solite grida spaventate dei suoi marinai. - Farai del male a qualcuno!

- _CHE_. - risuonò nell'aria tersa del primo pomeriggio. Dannazione a lui e al momento in cui gli aveva rivelato il suo nome completo, si rammaricò Kanda Yuu emettendo un suono seccato. In nove anni non era riuscito a dissuadere l'uomo dal chiamarlo per nome. Ormai era una causa persa. - Se questi buoni a nulla non sono capaci di difendersi come faccio ad allenarmi! - protestò energicamente il giovane orientale, rivolgendo poi uno sguardo omicida ai marinai urlanti che lo circondavano.

- Sii ragionevole Yuu, sono solo marinai. - lo implorò il suo Capitano e tutore; Kanda corrugò la fronte, serrando la mascella per impedirsi di replicare con un commento tagliente sia all'uso del suo nome che sull'incapacità di detti marinai. - Vai da Jerry a mangiare qualcosa, ti mando Marie e Daysha appena hanno finito di sistemare i cannoni per farti da avversari, va bene?

Kanda grugnì il suo assenso accompagnandolo con un cenno del capo, scomparendo sottocoperta.

- È più nervoso del solito, padre. - constatò il giovane dall'aspetto imponente che rispondeva al nome di Marie, e l'altro dalla corporatura esile e minuta annuì.

- Credo sia per via del fatto che non tocchiamo terra da due mesi. - rifletté Tiedoll, strofinandosi il mento. - Ma gli passerà. Presto dovremo far provviste e potrà scendere sulla terraferma di nuovo. Ora andate a sistemare questi benedetti cannoni, così poi lo fate sfogare un po' duellando con lui. - si raccomandò; entrambi i giovani annuirono salutando con rispetto il loro Capitano e padre adottivo.

Tiedoll era una persona molto generosa e nel corso degli anni aveva preso con se i due giovani ancora fanciulli. L'ultimo arrivato in famiglia era stato Kanda, dopo che l'uomo, di ritorno dalla visita ad un amico in Inghilterra, lo aveva trovato morente, abbandonato sulla spiaggia dove sbarcavano pirati e malfattori per raggiungere non visti la capitale.

Kanda mangiò controvoglia. Si sentiva inquieto, intrappolato su quella nave da ben due mesi, vedendo soltanto acqua; gli mancava la terraferma, l'odore degli alberi, dell'erba, la sensazione dei piedi su un suolo solido... Gli mancavano gli allenamenti nella foresta sull'isola di Formosa, perché...

Aggrottò la fronte. Ultimamente aveva fatto ancora quei sogni, il giardino, la villa, i giochi nel prato in fiore... Non gli capitava più da quando era guarito del tutto dopo che Tiedoll lo aveva strappato alla morte. Pensava di aver superato quegli eventi dimenticandoli per sempre.

Ma non era così. La verità era che gli mancava Deak. Nonostante si azzuffassero continuamente e lui avesse sempre rifiutato di ammetterlo, quel petulante ragazzino con i suoi assurdi capelli rossi era diventato col tempo un caro amico. Ma era certamente morto... L'ultima cosa che ricordava era che uno dei loro aggressori gli aveva sparato in viso lasciandolo a terra esanime in un lago di sangue.

Scosse il capo, come a scacciare quel pensiero sgradevole e doloroso. Non era riuscito ad avere notizie nemmeno della Principessa della quale avrebbe dovuto diventare la guardia del corpo. Era svanita anche lei nel nulla dopo il fatto.

E non lo aveva nemmeno fatto cercare, nonostante l'avesse scelto personalmente per essere addestrato a proteggerla, nonostante lui fosse solo un orfano Giapponese e lei appartenesse a una nobile famiglia Cinese. Non che gli dispiacesse essere libero anziché vivere come un servo, però crescendo insieme si era molto legato alla piccola Principessa. Era come una sorella minore per lui, e quindi...

Sì, anche lei gli mancava. Ma solo un po', si disse.

Sospirò. Se almeno avessero fatto scalo da qualche parte avrebbe potuto distrarsi da quei pensieri, magari provocando una bella rissa, tanto per mettere alla prova ancora una volta la sua maledizione.

Dannata sciamana da strapazzo, legare la sua vita a un fottuto fiore e a una spada! L'unica cosa positiva era che il contenitore del Loto sembrava essere invulnerabile, altrimenti la sua esistenza sarebbe stata assai breve.

Gli sfuggì dalle labbra un altro '_CHE'_ seccato e si alzò di colpo, dirigendosi ai cannoni per vedere se avessero finito di attrezzarli, così da potersi sfogare con un bel duello.

.

.

Altrove in mezzo al mare, sul ponte di un'altra nave.

.

Voci concitate accompagnavano l'attività frenetica sul ponte del veliero a tre alberi, mentre i marinai si affannavano intorno a vele stracciate e cordame fradicio, guidati dalla voce di quello che sembrava il capitano del vascello.

Un nanetto con gli occhiali spessi, un marinaio abbondantemente sovrappeso, due uomini di mezza età dal fisico snello e robusto e un giovane alto e magro dall'aspetto denutrito stavano montando il velame sui supporti per issarlo, drappeggiando le corde marce in modo da far sembrare il tutto inservibile da tempo.

Un altro marinaio dalla corporatura massiccia, barba e capelli biondicci, lavorava poco più distante con dei secchi di pece, aiutato da un donnone con un fisico così muscoloso da fare invidia a un ercole.

- Muovetevi con quelle vele o rischiamo di essere sorpresi inermi! - gridò l'uomo che coordinava le operazioni, quest'ultimo piuttosto giovane; anch'egli sfoggiava incolti capelli biondi e occhi chiari, sicuro indice di retaggio Europeo. Si voltò verso una donna magra, capelli neri di media lunghezza e viso segnato da profonde occhiaie. - Miranda, come va con l'amuleto? Riesci a controllarlo? - le chiese con una certa apprensione e la donna annuì, l'aria stanca ma decisa.

- Devo rimanere sveglia, ma posso farlo funzionare. - affermò con sicurezza, regolando la meridiana che aveva assicurata sul braccio destro. - Finché resta attivo la nave è sospesa nel tempo e siamo invisibili. - barcollò per la stanchezza; una fanciulla dai lineamenti asiatici, capelli corti e altrettanto neri la sorresse prontamente, rivolgendo all'uomo biondo uno sguardo eloquente.

- Lenalee, abbi cura di lei, abbiamo quasi finito e presto potremo ripartire. - si raccomandò questi, ma non fece in tempo a impartire l'ordine successivo che un'esplosione scosse la nave e una colonna di fumo verde fuoriuscì da sottocoperta. - Santo cielo! Komui! Piantala con i tuoi dannati intrugli, ci farai saltare tutti in aria! - sbraitò poi in tono concitato verso la figura che usciva tossendo da in mezzo al fumo.

- Stavo mettendo a punto un nuovo tipo di polvere da sparo per i nostri cannoni. - protestò l'uomo (le cui vesti e fisionomia identificavano chiaramente come un nobile Cinese) in tono offeso, incrociando le braccia. - Tu pensa a fare il Capitano, signor Reever Wenham! Da oggi siamo l'Olandese Volante, questa nave deve incutere paura e apparire spettrale al più presto! - aggiunse, sollevando le braccia al cielo con entusiasmo.

- Fratello! - lo riprese Lenalee, aggrottando le sopracciglia con aria di disapprovazione. - Porta sfortuna cambiare il nome di una nave!

- L'Olandese Volante, che idee... - commentò Reever scuotendo il capo, mentre il nobile Cinese difendeva animatamente l'attuabilità dei suoi piani per nascondere l'adoratissima Lenalee a coloro che la volevano catturare per usurparne il potere e il titolo. - Come se io fossi Olandese. E non vorrei proprio ritrovarmi alle costole quello vero. - si lamentò sconsolato. - Lenalee... - disse poi rivolto alla ragazza, che annuì, capendo al volo cosa l'uomo intendesse.

- Ci penso io a dissuaderlo. - Lenalee sospirò, prendendo il fratello per un braccio e trascinandolo con sé nei loro alloggi.

Da quando si era sparsa la voce fra i nobili del palazzo Imperiale che lei aveva il potere di ritrovare il tesoro reale, la sua famiglia era stata perseguitata. Lei e Komui, il suo unico fratello, erano dovuti scappare in Europa per sottrarsi alla cattura e ai continui tentativi di omicidio.

Ma i sicari li avevano seguiti anche lì, separandola di nuovo dalle persone a lei care.

Il suo volto si fece improvvisamente triste, mentre le riaffioravano nella mente i ricordi del suo compagno di giochi e del ragazzo con i capelli rossi che s'intrufolava sempre nel parco della loro villa. Da che si era trasferito in Inghilterra non aveva saltato un giorno, dopo il primo incontro fortuito nel suo giardino.

Le avevano detto che probabilmente erano morti entrambi come i loro domestici, ma lei non poteva crederci, e continuava a farli cercare. Tuttavia, fino a quel momento non aveva ottenuto la più piccola notizia utile sulla loro sorte, e dopo tutti quegli anni iniziava a disperare di poterli davvero ritrovare in vita.

- Lenalee... - Komui chiamò il suo nome, accorgendosi di quanto si fosse rattristato il volto dell'amata sorella. - Devi smettere di pensare a lui, non puoi resuscitare i morti. - le disse in tono comprensivo facendo per abbracciarla e la ragazza lo strinse a sé rannicchiandosi in quel tepore rassicurante.

- Kanda è vivo, lo sento. - mormorò lei contro il petto del fratello, il tono sofferente ma risoluto. - Io devo ritrovarlo. Mi aiuterai, vero fratello?

Anche Komui sospirò; non poteva dire di no alla sua adorata Lenalee, avrebbe fatto di tutto per accontentarla. Le sorrise dolcemente, rivolgendole un cenno affermativo col capo, e il viso di Lenalee s'illuminò di gioia.

.

.

* * *

**NOTE:**

(1) "PAPELITO" e' come venivano chiamate le prime sigarette dagli spagnoli/portoghesi;

.


	2. Port Royal

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Port Royal**

**

* * *

**

La Maker Of Eden, qualche giorno dopo.

* * *

Finalmente si toccava terra! Kanda non stava più nella pelle al pensiero di potersi di nuovo addentrare fra gli alberi di una foresta, e al diavolo le provviste, a quelle potevano pensarci Marie e Daysha.

La vita in mare non gli era mai piaciuta molto; tuttavia il destino lo aveva messo a bordo di una nave pirata e non poteva sottrarvisi, specialmente dopo essersi fatto un nome nell'ambiente grazie alla sua indubbia abilità di spadaccino, cosa di cui Tiedoll andava particolarmente fiero con gli altri Capitani della Fratellanza.

E lui detestava profondamente essere messo in mostra come un trofeo.

_"CHE." _

Il suono seccato lasciò le sue labbra senza che se ne accorgesse, facendo voltare i due fratellastri verso di lui, sul viso un'espressione interrogativa.

- Qualcosa non va, Kanda? - chiese Marie notando l'aria assente del giovane, i cui lunghi capelli corvini, legati in una coda alta, ondeggiavano appena contro la sua schiena, mossi dalla brezza marina.

- No. - fu la risposta secca dell'orientale, che nemmeno si disturbò a distogliere lo sguardo dalla terraferma che si avvicinava. Port Royal era laggiù da qualche parte e presto sarebbe stato in vista.

- Mugen. - udendo il suo soprannome questa volta Kanda si girò a guardare il fratellastro, una luce indecifrabile negli occhi scuri. - Farai attenzione a non provocare tumulti questa volta, vero? - si raccomandò il giovane dalla corporatura massiccia, spalleggiato dal più mingherlino che annuiva con approvazione.

Il viso di Kanda si contorse in una smorfia seccata.

- Certo. - tagliò corto tornando a fissare la costa verdeggiante.

Presto sarebbe potuto tornare a camminare sull'erba di un sottobosco, fra gli alberi e la vegetazione, del resto poco gli importava.

Ammainarono la bandiera pirata prima di gettare l'ancora nella baia, preparando una scialuppa per raggiungere il porto. Una nutrita fila di navi, fra cui una particolarmente massiccia, erano già ancorate proprio dentro di esso, così Tiedoll decise di mantenere una distanza di sicurezza per evitare l'insorgere di problemi.

Ufficialmente il governatore di Port Royal non favoriva i pirati, quindi era sempre meglio non dare troppo nell'occhio.

* * *

Kanda aveva lasciato Marie e Daysha all'emporio a radunare i rifornimenti e si era immediatamente arrampicato sulle colline che circondavano come una stola la città, iniziando ad esercitarsi dapprima con la sua amata spada, Mugen - dalla quale era stato preso il soprannome con cui lo chiamavano - quindi sedendo a gambe incrociate sotto l'ombra di uno degli alberi più massicci a meditare.

Con gli occhi chiusi, concentrato a sentire la natura intorno a sé, Kanda non si accorse di essere osservato. Qualcun altro aveva scelto quel posto per appartarsi dalla confusione della città, ed era appollaiato su uno dei grossi rami di un altro albero, a leggere un libro. In realtà era proprio sdraiato, una gamba penzoloni e la schiena appoggiata al tronco, ma quando si accorse del nuovo arrivato smise di leggere e concentrò su di lui tutto il suo interesse, soprattutto perché non riusciva a capire se fosse un lui o una lei, talmente era bello.

Quando questi si sedette voltandogli le spalle, il giovane, una massa incolta di capelli rossi trattenuti da una bandana nera che gli ricadevano a ciocche sul viso, scivolò silenziosamente giù dalla sua postazione cercando un punto d'osservazione migliore su quella 'visione'.

Ma la foresta lo tradì: il rumore di ramo spezzato prodotto dal calpestare del suo stivale fece riscuotere bruscamente la figura in meditazione, che si alzò di scatto brandendo la spada sguainata, cercando di mettere a fuoco di nuovo l'ambiente circostante ed individuare l'intruso che lo minacciava.

"Dannazione, sono riuscito a cacciarmi nei guai," pensò Lavi cercando di sorridere in maniera amichevole alla sua affascinante visione, che lo minacciava armata fino ai denti.

Alzò le mani in segno di resa a significare che non era pericoloso e non aveva intenzioni ostili, ma un'esplosione proveniente dalla città sottostante attirò l'attenzione di entrambi i contendenti su qualcosa di molto più urgente di cui occuparsi.

Bookman Junior sebbene possedesse un unico occhio non ebbe difficoltà ad identificare gli autori dell'attentato come i tre membri del loro equipaggio che avrebbe dovuto recuperare, notando che si trattava di un gigante dalla pelle scura e due ragazzetti con identica carnagione, come gli erano stati descritti dal Portoghese.

- Dannazione, lo sapevo che avrebbero combinato qualche casino! - esclamò il giovane incredulo, pentito di aver lasciato il compito di incontrarli ad uno dei marinai mentre il vecchio Bookman contrattava per le provviste.

La persona accanto a lui però sembrò molto scossa da quello spettacolo, e senza più badare alla sua presenza iniziò a correre verso la città, posando lo sguardo su di lui solo per un istante mentre gli passava di fianco, superandolo.

Affascinato ed incuriosito, Lavi gli corse dietro incurante del rischio che poteva correre.

Quando giunsero a valle i tre idioti erano spariti, ed il fumo dell'esplosione si era diradato quasi del tutto; Kanda si guardò intorno con fare agitato, doveva ritrovare quei tre, perché... perché era sicuro che fossero quelli che l'avevano aggredito nove anni prima, l'energumeno altissimo e i due mocciosi.

Certo era molto distante, ma quel guizzo di capelli biondi arruffati e l'uomo gigantesco erano sufficienti per instillargli il dubbio, quindi voleva vederli da vicino. Peccato che si erano dileguati neanche fossero stati solo fantasmi.

_"CHE." _Corrucciò la fronte, irritato con sé stesso per essere stato troppo lento a reagire, ed entrò nella locanda dove si era dato appuntamento con i due fratellastri, sperando che la faccenda 'provviste' fosse già conclusa prima dell'incidente pirotecnico.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse che Lavi lo aveva osservato tutto il tempo ed ora si apprestava ad entrare dietro di lui.

Kanda non ebbe difficoltà ad individuare il tavolo cui Marie e Daysha sedevano, avvicinandosi con passo deciso, impaziente di sapere cos'era accaduto di preciso; tuttavia a quanto pareva non era chiaro a nessuno da cosa fosse dipeso il trambusto che aveva originato l'esplosione.

- Quanto tempo restiamo ancora? - chiese allora Kanda, sperando di avere modo di cercare ancora quei tizi, e...

All'improvviso ricordò il giovane dai capelli rossi che l'aveva disturbato sulla collina, le parole che aveva esclamato lasciavano intendere che conoscesse i tre idioti. Forse avrebbe potuto cercare lui, l'aveva visto più da vicino ed era in grado di riconoscerlo con certezza.

E poi... quel tipo gli dava una strana sensazione, con quei capelli color fuoco. Gli faceva tornare in mente Deak, e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto.

- Non abbiamo ordini particolari. Le provviste saranno caricate domani quindi se vuoi restare più a lungo non credo che nostro padre si opporrà, purché... - Kanda lo stroncò a metà della frase.

- Lo so, non ucciderò nessuno, puoi rassicurare il vecchio rimbambito. - sbottò in tono assai seccato, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Invece di un rimprovero per il modo in cui si riferiva al Capitano – nonché loro padre adottivo – della Maker of Eden, Kanda vide sorpresa e perplessità sui volti dei fratellastri; sembravano fissare qualcosa dietro di lui con apprensione.

O almeno Daysha pareva farlo, dal momento che la capacità visiva di Marie era quasi nulla da quando era stato colpito alla testa tempo prima.

- Hey, bellezza, posso sapere il tuo nome? - udì pronunciare da una voce alle sue spalle.

La domanda fece trasecolare Kanda. Chi mai, sano di mente, avrebbe osato rivolgersi a lui a quel modo? Marie e Daysha sbiancarono alzandosi subito in piedi, ma il fratellastro fu più veloce a sguainare Mugen e puntarla alla gola del malcapitato che l'aveva apostrofato come una donna.

- Guercio. Sei morto. - disse semplicemente Kanda, apprestandosi ad usare l'amata katana sul giovane di fronte a lui.

Prima che Lavi potesse fare qualunque cosa per evitare il poco gradevole destino che l'attendeva una mano possente si chiuse sul braccio dell'orientale trattenendolo dall'usare la sua arma, e la compagna di questa gli circondò la vita tirandolo indietro per allontanarlo dal bersaglio.

- Devi perdonarlo, nostro fratello è un po' impulsivo quando si tratta della sua virilità. - disse l'uomo alto e massiccio, trascinando il fratellastro con sé e scusandosi con un inchino.

- Marie! Lasciami subito! - ordinò Kanda divincolandosi furiosamente, gli occhi che mandavano lampi al giovane dai capelli rossi che aveva osato insultarlo, ignorando a causa di ciò l'utilità che poco prima aveva pensato potesse avere per lui.

- Ehi rosso, sta più attento con la tua linguaccia la prossima volta che dovessi incontrarci! - raccomandò Daysha ridacchiando, rivolgendogli un cenno di saluto con la mano mentre si accodava al fratello maggiore che continuava a trattenere la furia di Kanda, forzandolo ad uscire con loro.

Lavi li fissò sparire oltre la porta, inebetito. Così la sua visione era un maschio, che peccato. Chissà se... No non doveva pensare a Yuu proprio in quel momento, ma non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che quel giovane gli somigliava molto; o almeno somigliava a come lui immaginava che Yuu potesse essere diventato in quegli anni di separazione.

Certo, sempre ammesso che fosse ancora vivo, cosa purtroppo poco probabile. Chissà su che nave era imbarcato... A giudicare dagli abiti di quello che si era definito come il fratello, dovevano essere pirati anche loro.

- Lavi! - lo riscosse una voce assai familiare, il solito tono di rimprovero insito nel modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome. - Che ci fai qui solo, dove sono gli idioti che dovevi recuperare?

- Oh, vecchio. Hanno combinato qualcosa e sono scappati prima che potessi incontrarli. - spiegò Lavi allargando le braccia e scrollando le spalle. L'anziano uomo sembrò rabbuiarsi.

- Questo è male. Ci cacceranno dal porto se scoprono che sono imbarcati sull'Arca di Noè. - disse tetro, e gli fece un cenno frettoloso, scattando verso l'ingresso della locanda. - Andiamo, dobbiamo tornare alla nave e riferire al Portoghese.

* * *

Sulla Maker of Eden quella sera l'atmosfera era piuttosto tesa. Kanda fissava distrattamente la linea del porto, appoggiato sul parapetto del ponte di coperta, chiedendosi se il giovane guercio dai capelli rossi potesse essere ancora a terra, o se fosse imbarcato proprio in una delle navi ancorate all'interno della rada.

- Yuu-kun? - lo chiamò la voce del Capitano, sinceramente preoccupata. L'uomo aveva sempre qualche motivo per cui stare in apprensione, si disse Kanda voltandosi appena verso di lui e rivolgendogli uno sguardo irritato. - Qualcosa ti turba? E' da quando sei tornato che stai lì a fissare la costa.

- No. - rispose il giovane in tono freddo, poi sembrò rifletterci sopra, ed abbassò lo sguardo sull'acqua. - Quando salpiamo? Speravo di poter scendere di nuovo a terra. - aggiunse cercando di mantenere la voce neutra.

"Oh, era questo," si disse Tiedoll sollevato. Bé non c'era niente di male se si fermavano qualche giorno in più, la nave avrebbe beneficiato di un bel controllo al fasciame dopotutto.

- Domani imbarchiamo le provviste e gli altri rifornimenti, penso ci vorranno ancora diversi giorni prima di terminare anche con le riparazioni. - Tiedoll gli sorrise, posandogli una mano sulla spalla con fare paterno. - Se vuoi allenarti nella foresta dietro la città puoi farlo. - Kanda si sottrasse subito al contatto, tornando a fissare il mare.

- Bene. - rispose con aria distratta, come se la sua mente fosse focalizzata su tutt'altro in quel momento.

Tiedoll sospirò, voltandosi per tornare ai suoi compiti ed incrociando lo sguardo penetrante dell'altro suo figlio adottivo, il quale lo trasse subito in disparte.

- Voleva spellare vivo un tizio che l'ha chiamato 'bellezza'. - sussurrò Daysha al patrigno con circospezione, timoroso che Kanda l'udisse. - Non puoi farlo scendere di nuovo a terra, vorrà tornare a cercarlo per finire il lavoro...

- A me sembra più triste che arrabbiato, ma se credi puoi accompagnarlo. - suggerì Tiedoll sempre sorridendo.

Daysha scosse il capo, il patrigno era troppo buono di cuore per il suo bene, quindi sì, avrebbe senz'altro seguito Kanda a terra se fosse sbarcato il giorno dopo.

* * *

Frattanto, sull'Arca di Noè.

* * *

Dopo il rapporto di Bookman il Portoghese sembrava avere un diavolo per capello, e Lavi era sempre allarmato quando succedeva. Quell'uomo non gli piaceva e non si fidava affatto di lui.

Da quel che aveva potuto cogliere fra un'imprecazione e l'altra i tre idioti che si erano divertiti nel mettere a soqquadro la città erano suoi 'familiari' per come li intendeva il Portoghese, parte di quella strana 'Famiglia Noah' che il vecchio Bookman sembrava tanto interessato a studiare per via della leggendaria maledizione che si diceva gravasse sui suoi membri.

Quel fantomatico Forziere dell'Innocence che cercavano con tanto accanimento poi, lo lasciava anche più perplesso; eppure il suo vecchio credeva anch'egli nella sua esistenza, ed era proprio il Forziere la ragione principale della loro presenza a bordo di quella nave.

Bookman era convinto che contenesse la conoscenza proibita, e voleva toccare con mano quei volumi se davvero esistevano.

Follia! Ci avrebbero lasciato tutti la pelle a suo avviso, ecco cosa.

- Scialuppa in mare! - urlò all'improvviso la voce di un marinaio, interrompendo le riflessioni del giovane.

Lavi si avvicinò per vedere chi fossero i nuovi arrivati, ma il Capitano lo aveva preceduto e stava attendendo che fossero issati a bordo con aria feroce.

Tre individui scavalcarono il parapetto, due dei quali salutarono il Portoghese con fare irriverente, come se non lo temessero nemmeno un po'; ebbero una breve discussione con lui, quindi il Capitano raggelò tutta la nave lasciandosi andare improvvisamente ad un grido rabbioso.

- Idioti! Non avete neanche buone notizie da darmi! - tuonò spostandosi di lato e scagliando a terra uno dei due ragazzetti che aveva di fronte, il quale finì disteso sul ponte quasi ai piedi di Lavi.

Il giovane Bookman lo fissò sconvolto, contemplandone la chioma bionda e le strane pitture intorno agli occhi, catapultato all'improvviso indietro nel tempo e nello spazio, ritrovandosi inginocchiato nell'erba accanto ad un altro ragazzino.

Accanto a Yuu.

I suoi ricordi di quel giorno erano molto confusi, ma lui sì, oh, lui lo ricordava bene: il farabutto biondo che gli aveva sparato in pieno viso, accecandolo e quasi uccidendolo. E se quel tipo era lui, allora gli altri due... dovevano essere i suoi compari.

Deglutì a vuoto. Era nelle mani dei suoi assalitori, quelli che nove anni prima l'avevano separato da Yuu, e non poteva nemmeno interrogarli per sapere che fine avesse fatto l'amico! Se avessero scoperto chi era l'avrebbero di certo ucciso, e Bookman con lui.

Che poteva fare? Mentre la sua mente correva veloce, Lavi nemmeno si accorse che il Capitano lo stava fissando divertito, affascinato dalla reazione che aveva avuto, così insolita per lui.

Gli si avvicinò, quel sorriso a metà fra maligno e sornione stampato sul volto dalla pelle abbronzata, gli occhi dorati che brillavano alla luce delle lanterne.

- Che c'è, Lavi? Sembri scosso. - disse Tyki con voce suadente, posandogli una mano sulla spalla ed avvicinando il viso per fissare lo sguardo nel suo unico occhio verde smeraldo, incredibilmente dilatato per lo shock. - Non sono stato troppo duro con loro, non c'è ragione di avere paura. - gli sussurrò poi all'orecchio, facendo scivolare una mano attorno alla vita del giovane, stringendolo a sé con fare lascivo; Lavi fremette a quel contatto inaspettato, irrigidendosi, incapace di muovere un muscolo per sottrarsi ad esso.

- Lavi! - chiamò Bookman in tono urgente, interrompendo la malia, e facendo sussultare il giovane fra le braccia del suo insidioso catturatore.

Rendendosi conto di quel che stava per accadere, Lavi subito indietreggiò di qualche passo eludendo la presa del Portoghese; rabbrividì visibilmente, mentre si portava accanto a Bookman al sicuro.

Tyki assunse un'espressione ferita, un ghigno sardonico sul bel viso marchiato dalle stigmate del suo retaggio Noah.

- Mi spezzi il cuore, Lavi. Non ti fidi di me. - disse rivolgendogli un altro sguardo divertito, portandosi contemporaneamente una mano al petto con gesto drammatico. - So essere generoso con chi mi obbedisce fedelmente... - aggiunse poi con voce carica di sottintesi.

- Noi ci ritiriamo, Capitano. - annunciò Bookman interrompendo il discorso del Portoghese, per niente lieto di ciò che percepiva dietro le parole e l'atteggiamento di questi. - Lavi ha bisogno di riposare se vuole che sia efficiente nei suoi compiti.

Tyki Mikk rispose con un ampio cenno della mano, a metà fra l'accenno di inchino ed il saluto irriverente.

- Non tardate domattina, ho del lavoro per voi. - gli occhi del Capitano brillarono di una luce sinistra.

Lavi annuì abbozzando un sorriso di circostanza, ed in silenzio s'incamminò dietro al vecchio Bookman sottocoperta, seguito dall'odiosa risata irridente del Portoghese.

* * *

Nei giorni seguenti Bookman notò qualcosa che non andava nel comportamento di Lavi, era troppo silenzioso, esageratamente guardingo, e spiava di continuo i due ragazzetti Noah.

Così dopo l'ennesimo abbordaggio ai danni di una nave mercantile Francese, durante il ritorno alla Tortuga con il bottino ed i prigionieri che sarebbero stati venduti come schiavi, l'anziano maestro decise di parlargli, scoprendo che il giovane aveva iniziato a ricordare le circostanze del suo ferimento avvenuto nove anni prima.

- Sono sicuro, è lui, e non è cambiato di un giorno. - affermò Lavi con assoluta certezza. - Forse la storia della maledizione è vera dopotutto.

Dopo quella rivelazione Bookman si adoperò per controllare scrupolosamente ogni movimento dei due gemelli Noah, e contemporaneamente tenere d'occhio le reazioni di Lavi, perché era sicuro che il giovane non aveva rinunciato a cercare il suo amico d'infanzia, quell'amico che non avrebbe dovuto avere...

L'anziano studioso temeva quindi che tentasse di parlare ad uno dei Noah che credeva implicati nell'aggressione a lui ed all'altro fanciullo; quel Kanda Yuu che faceva parte del seguito della Principessina Cinese, anch'ella svanita nel nulla da allora.

La Principessa che si diceva avesse la chiave del Forziere dell'Innocence.

Sembrava essere tutto collegato, rifletté Bookman preoccupato dalla piega assunta dagli eventi. Avrebbero finito per inquinare la storia se il destino continuava a farsi beffe di loro a quel modo.

* * *

Isola di Tortuga, venti giorni dopo.

* * *

Alla presenza dei Capitani della Fratellanza della Costa riuniti la Tortuga si apprestava a dare il via all'asta per bottino e schiavi frutto degli ultimi saccheggi, e ad interrogare inoltre i prigionieri illustri perché scrivessero le richieste di riscatto alle rispettive famiglie.

- Cross, dannato bastardo! - gridò una donna bionda con una vistosa cicatrice in volto e tuttavia bella da mozzare il fiato, schioccando al suolo con violenza la frusta che impugnava per richiamare l'attenzione di tutti su di sé e sul nerboruto secondo in comando che l'accompagnava. - Ti sei fottuto di nuovo la mia parte di bottino! - tuonò rivolta ad un uomo dai lunghi capelli rosso vino, il cui volto era per metà nascosto da una bizzarra maschera d'osso dipinta. L'uomo che era stato chiamato con il nome di Cross le sorrise divertito.

- Suvvia Klaud, ne avevo bisogno. Sai, per i miei debiti di gioco... - la donna sputò in terra con disprezzo, ed il suo fedele vice-capitano si scrocchiò le nocche delle mani. - Klaud, Sokalo, parliamone, posso noleggiarvi di nuovo il mio assistente personale, che ne dite?

- Il tuo albino dalla mano deforme? - Klaud giocherellò distrattamente con la scimmia che le stava appollaiata in spalla, fingendo di considerare la proposta dell'altro Capitano. - Cross. Quel ragazzino sarà anche un ottimo rematore, ma mangia come un intero equipaggio. - sottolineò la donna flettendo la frusta fra le mani.

- Klaud, Klaud, non sei mai soddisfatta di niente! - esclamò Cross agitando una mano verso la Capitana con fare noncurante. - Facciamo così, la prossima volta avrai anche la mia quota, e comunque ti cedo l'Albino per un mese, affare fatto?

- Sta bene. Ma fallo di nuovo ed assaggerai la mia frusta! - sibilò la donna sedendo al suo posto fra i Capitani riuniti. - Mi aspetto l'Albino a bordo dell'Innocence questa sera stessa. - stabilì con voce gelida. Cross sorrise compiaciuto, posandole una mano sulla coscia, che Klaud bloccò piantandogli le sue unghie affilate nella carne. - E con questo, pretendo anche te nella mia cabina questa notte. - il sorriso di Cross si allargò, intanto che il Capitano più anziano, Governatore della Tortuga, dava inizio all'asta.

- Cross. - dall'altro lato dell'uomo fece capolino il Portoghese, e il sorriso che increspava le labbra sottili di Cross si fece connivente; sapeva bene cosa stava per chiedergli il Capitano dell'Arca di Noè. - Per quanto riguarda il mio debito, quando potrò vederlo saldato? - l'espressione ironica sul volto di Tyki Mikk non gli lasciò alcun dubbio circa le sue aspettative.

- Avrai l'Albino come pattuito appena Klaud rientrerà alla Tortuga per la prossima asta. - assicurò Cross sfoggiando un'espressione compiacente. - Ma non sciuparmelo come hai fatto l'ultima volta, intesi? Mi è prezioso lo sai.

Tyki Mikk ridacchiò ricambiando lo sguardo allusivo dell'altro Capitano.

- Certamente. - gli assicurò, un ghigno malizioso che si sostituiva al sorriso ironico di poco prima.

Lavi assistette incuriosito alla scena, domandandosi chi potesse essere questo tizio soprannominato l'Albino che il Capitano della Grave of Maria usava per ripagare tutti i debiti che lasciava in giro.

- Come mai Tiedoll non è qui? - chiese all'improvviso un altro dei Capitani, un giovane Cinese dagli improbabili capelli biondi che lo identificavano inequivocabilmente come mezzosangue.

- Ah, Bak Chang, mi deludi. Sei disinformato. - rispose Cross tamburellando distrattamente con le dita sul bracciolo della sua sontuosa sedia. - Il nostro Tiedoll ha un cuore di corsaro più che di pirata. Gira voce che si sia messo al servizio del Re di Francia contro l'Inghilterra. - il giovane Cinese gli rivolse uno sguardo stupito, sollevando un sopracciglio come se non credesse a quella rivelazione. - Lo vedremo molto meno spesso d'ora in poi, temo.

- Oh, che peccato! - esclamò il Portoghese sardonico, e Lavi si chiese come mai ce l'avesse con l'altro Capitano.

Scambiò uno sguardo d'intesa con Bookman, il quale gli fece cenno di concentrarsi sull'asta e non sui pettegolezzi.

* * *

Altrove, a bordo della Maker of Eden.

* * *

Il cielo prometteva tempesta quella sera. Il mare era agitato, le onde sempre più alte facevano beccheggiare paurosamente la nave, e Tiedoll all'aumentare spropositato della forza del vento ordinò di ridurre drasticamente la velatura.

Presto le nubi furono solcate da fulmini spettrali, e la pioggia iniziò a scrosciare. Kanda osservava lo spettacolo aggrappato al cordame accanto al parapetto del ponte di coperta, quando dal nulla apparve una nave diretta contro la Maker of Eden.

Un urlo si levò dall'equipaggio e Tiedoll gridò qualcosa al timoniere, che ruotò la barra furiosamente nel disperato tentativo di scongiurare l'impatto con l'altro veliero. La prora del vascello si sollevò alta sui flutti, inclinandosi pericolosamente da un lato minacciando di ribaltare tutta l'imbarcazione, ma la manovra fece in modo che le due navi si sfiorassero soltanto, sfrecciando parallele a pochi centimetri l'una dall'altra.

- L'Olandese Volante! - si levarono numerose grida fra i marinai della Maker of Eden nel rendersi conto dell'aspetto spettrale dell'altro vascello, e molti si gettarono distesi sul ponte nel tentativo di nascondersi agli occhi del suo equipaggio fantasma.

Kanda vide il parapetto fatiscente del preteso Olandese Volante sfrecciargli davanti al viso, e all'improvviso si trovò faccia a faccia con una fanciulla, anch'essa spaventata come i membri dell'equipaggio della Maker of Eden; i loro nasi quasi si toccarono, e gli occhi del giovane si spalancarono per lo shock nel riconoscere quel volto nonostante gli anni che erano trascorsi.

- Lenalee! - gridò allungando una mano verso la ragazza, la quale fece altrettanto, gli occhi sbarrati per lo stupore di riconoscere anche lei nel giovane colui che considerava come un fratello e che aveva cercato inutilmente durante tutti quegli anni.

- Kanda! - urlò Lenalee con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, protendendosi verso di lui e quasi rischiando di cadere fuori bordo.

Anche Kanda stava per cercare di saltare sul ponte dell'altra nave quando questa scomparve di colpo così come era apparsa dal nulla, lasciando dietro di sé solo l'eco di una terribile risata.

- Lenalee... - mormorò il giovane scivolando in ginocchio sul ponte, mentre la nave veniva sballottata violentemente dalle onde impazzite.

- Kanda! - chiamò forte Marie intravedendo il fratellastro accasciarsi ma non riuscendo a distinguere a causa di cosa, data la sua quasi nulla capacità visiva.

Tiedoll che era il più vicino fu subito accanto al figliastro, sorreggendolo prima che l'ondata successiva lo trascinasse in mare.

- Tutto bene, Yuu-kun? - chiese subito guidandogli la mano ad afferrare le corde che correvano lungo il parapetto.

- Lei era là... a bordo... - disse Kanda come in trance, lo sguardo vuoto che fissava il nulla della notte davanti a loro. - Lenalee...

Tiedoll gli aveva sentito pronunciare diverse volte quel nome quando l'aveva trovato e preso con sé, mentre febbricitante lottava fra la vita e la morte dopo che la sciamana di Formosa l'aveva 'curato' a modo suo; ma Yuu non aveva mai voluto parlarne, e l'uomo non era nemmeno certo se ricordasse o meno le circostanze del suo ferimento. Ora sapeva che Kanda ricordava, e molto bene anche.

- Yuu-kun, quella nave era l'Olandese Volante. Se la tua Lenalee era davvero a bordo, allora è morta. - gli batté sulla spalla con fare paterno, cercando di rendere meno penosa la rivelazione che stava per fargli. - Era un fantasma.

- Ma mi ha riconosciuto! - protestò Kanda, rifiutando di accettare l'evidenza. - Ha chiamato il mio nome!

- Yuu-kun, anche i fantasmi ricordano. - gli disse il Capitano con voce addolorata. - E' nella ciurma di non morti dell'Olandese adesso. Devi fartene una ragione.

Kanda digrignò i denti fin quasi a farsi sanguinare le gengive, stringendo le corde spasmodicamente. Quindi Lenalee era davvero morta? E se lei era a bordo dell'Olandese Volante, forse c'era anche Deak con lei?

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un'ondata di dimensioni inaudite che si rovesciò sul ponte della Maker of Eden trascinando in mare tutto ciò che non era ancorato allo scafo, inclusi coloro che non si erano aggrappati con sufficiente forza.

Kanda fissò i flutti ritirarsi con il loro bottino urlante, e l'equipaggio gettare disperatamente corde fuoribordo nel vano tentativo di salvare i malcapitati.

* * *

Nello stesso momento, sulla sedicente nave fantasma.

* * *

Una risata isterica risuonò per tutto il veliero, mentre incurante del pericolo un uomo saltellava trionfante sul ponte.

- Avete sentito? Avete sentito? - ripeteva eccitato, le braccia levate al cielo sotto la pioggia, gli abiti agitati dal forte vento che si intrecciavano attorno al suo corpo. - Siamo l'Olandese Volante! Siamo l'Olandese Volante!

- Komui, brutto idiota, il nome di questa nave è Black Order, e non sarà cambiato solo per le tue folli trovate! - ruggì Reever agitando un braccio verso l'uomo Cinese che sembrava impazzito, facendogli cenno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa se non voleva finire in mare.

Lenalee non poteva credere ai suoi occhi, Kanda era vivo! Era vivo ed era a bordo di quella nave! Senza pensarci un momento la ragazza si issò sul parapetto intenzionata a saltare sul ponte dell'altro vascello.


	3. Tortuga!

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, **_**PURTROPPO**_** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo! E, più di un certo qualcuno sarebbe morto da un pezzo ben prima di blaterare nonsensi.  
**

_**ATTENZIONE**_ _**YAOI**_ **- se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3: Tortuga!**

**

* * *

**.

- Lenalee, che fai! Finirai in mare! - gridò il Capitano Wenham tra gli spruzzi d'acqua che investivano l'equipaggio aggrappato a qualunque cosa fissa per non essere trascinato via. Accidenti, sia lei che il fratello continuavano a creargli un sacco di problemi!

- Maho-ja, fermala! - ordinò una donna orientale dall'aspetto fiero e di una bellezza fuori dal comune alla sua fedelissima servitrice, che subito scattò verso la giovane Principessa, di cui la padrona era l'ancella personale.

Due braccia possenti afferrarono Lenalee per la vita, sollevandola di peso e riportandola all'interno del perimetro del vascello, ma la ragazza continuava disperatamente a divincolarsi, gridando.

- Kanda! C'era Kanda a bordo di quella nave! - gemeva tendendo il braccio verso l'altra imbarcazione che si allontanava portata dai flutti. - Kanda!

Realizzando infine lo stato di shock in cui versava la sua adorata Lenalee, Komui smise di agitarsi dicendo sciocchezze e si avvicinò invece alla sorella, prendendola fra le braccia e sussurrandole parole rassicuranti perché si calmasse.

Sollevato, Reever raggiunse la donna bruna intenta a governare il talismano di protezione che li rendeva invisibili agli sguardi di chiunque fosse fuori della nave. La poveretta era carponi sul ponte, il fiato corto, la Meridiana premuta contro il petto.

- Tutto bene Miranda? - chiese il Capitano in tono rassicurante, cingendole le spalle per farle coraggio. La donna annuì, tirando un sospiro di sollievo ed abbandonandosi fra le braccia che la stringevano.

- Mi dispiace, ho perso il contatto per un attimo a causa della tempesta... - si scusò subito ripetutamente in tono agitato, quasi sul punto di piangere. - Sono mortificata!

- Non è successo niente, Miranda, calmati. - Reever le sorrise, aiutandola a rimettersi in piedi. - Si sono allontanati e noi stiamo tutti bene.

Un coro di "Sì!" proveniente dal resto dell'equipaggio accompagnò immediatamente quell'affermazione, e Miranda sorrise a sua volta, felice che tutti fossero salvi.

Komui frattanto non riusciva a dissuadere Lenalee dalla sua convinzione e persuaderla che il giovane da lei intravisto sul ponte dell'altra nave non poteva in nessun modo essere Kanda; la ragazza pretendeva che inseguissero il vascello per salirvi a bordo, un'azione davvero suicida.

- Lenalee, quella era la Maker of Eden, una nave Corsara. - la fanciulla voltò di lato la testa, l'espressione imbronciata, mordendosi un labbro per la frustrazione.

- Ha chiamato il mio nome! - esclamò serrando i pugni, combattendo per ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

- Lenalee... Nel frastuono del vento, fra i tuoni di questa tempesta, come puoi esserne certa? Hai udito quel che il tuo cuore voleva sentire. - le disse Komui con voce suadente, carezzandole i capelli. - Chiunque tu abbia visto non era Kanda. - non ricevette alcuna risposta, anzi Lenalee questa volta gli girò anche le spalle, sottraendosi al suo tocco. Komui tirò un profondo sospiro. - E va bene, li seguiremo a debita distanza, ma appena ti convincerai che quel pirata non è Kanda cambieremo immediatamente rotta, d'accordo?

- Grazie fratello! - esclamò Lenalee buttandogli le braccia al collo, facendolo cadere all'indietro e rovinando a sua volta su di lui.

Il tonfo sordo che produsse l'impatto con le assi di legno del ponte sollevò risate divertite per tutta la nave, e Reever scosse il capo con disapprovazione. Quell'inseguimento non prometteva nulla di buono, no davvero.

.

L'indomani la Black Order seguiva dappresso la Maker of Eden, ed il suo equipaggio era tutto radunato sul ponte, aspettando di veder comparire il giovane che Lenalee affermava essere Kanda, ognuno dei suoi membri ugualmente curioso.

- Lenalee... Non è quello che si sta esercitando con la spada vero? - chiese Reever porgendo il cannocchiale alla ragazza, l'espressione preoccupata.

Lenalee lo prese e guardò anche lei sul ponte dell'altro veliero, trasalendo alla vista di Kanda che maneggiava con perizia una splendida katana.

- Sì! E' lui! - confermò eccitata, restituendo lo strumento e sfoggiando un sorriso radioso. Nel vedere le espressioni scure di tutti quelli che avevano guardato, Lenalee spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro, confusa. - Che c'è? Fratello, vuoi dirmi che avete tutti?

Komui prese un bel respiro, cercando le parole con cui spiegare la situazione alla sua ingenua sorella, ma Reever fu più veloce.

- Quel giovane orientale è il figlio del Capitano della Maker of Eden, ed è famoso per essere spietato con i marinai delle navi che abborda. - Reever scosse il capo, desolato di infrangere le speranze di Lenalee. - Il suo nome è Mugen, ma più spesso gli associano anche 'malasorte', probabilmente perché chi lo incontra in un duello di spada non sopravvive.

- E' Kanda vi dico! - protestò Lenalee, per niente persuasa dalle spiegazioni appena ricevute. - Se l'ha preso con sé un pirata, per forza che ne è diventato uno anche lui! Voglio incontrarlo. - disse poi con un tono che non ammetteva un no come risposta.

- E' una follia, cerca di capire... - esordì Komui, ma l'espressione sul volto della sorella gli disse che era del tutto inutile cercare di dissuaderla, così decise di lasciarle credere che l'avrebbe accontentata, sicuro che data la loro situazione non ci sarebbe stato il modo. Sospirò. - Continueremo a seguirli a distanza, ma se tornano alla Tortuga noi non ci avvicineremo. Se invece scendono a terra per fare rifornimento allora potrai provare ad incontrarlo. - offrì augurandosi che accettasse il compromesso; Lenalee annuì felice, mentre il resto dell'equipaggio si faceva il segno della croce.

Avevano fatto tanto per tenere la ragazza lontano da chi inseguiva il tesoro, ed ora lei pretendeva di cacciarsi direttamente fra le braccia dei pirati.

Qualche giorno dopo che si erano messi nella sua scia, la Maker of Eden abbordò un vascello Inglese; Lenalee seguì l'arrembaggio da lontano, osservando con orrore con quanta ferocia il giovane che lei credeva essere il suo Kanda combattesse, senza esitazione e senza pietà per gli avversari.

Lo vide saltare sull'asse d'arrembaggio, catapultarsi nel mezzo della mischia con i marinai dell'equipaggio nemico e falciarne uno dopo l'altro con diabolica precisione. Con una velocità ed un'agilità portentose piroettava evitando fendenti ed affondi, distribuendo come ricompensa stoccate fatali.

Spiccò un balzo afferrandosi al sartiame penzolante da uno degli alberi, e dandosi la spinta su di esso oscillò a mezz'aria con la spada protesa, eseguendo un largo movimento che trapassò in sequenza quattro marinai lungo il suo asse d'oscillazione.

Coperto di sangue, il giovane atterrò al centro del ponte, l'equipaggio della nave ormai decimato che si arrendeva a lui supplicandolo di risparmiar loro la vita.

Lenalee rimase pietrificata da quello spettacolo, incapace di accettare la cruda realtà dei fatti. Il demone che aveva appena visto in azione non poteva essere il suo Kanda.

Nascose il volto sul petto del fratello, stringendosi forte a lui.

- Andiamo via. - mormorò, calde lacrime che le solcavano le gote arrossate.

.

.

Kanda rinfoderò Mugen strappandosi di dosso la camicia bianca che indossava, ormai irrimediabilmente imbrattata di sangue, e sistemata l'amata spada a tracolla si tuffò in mare sotto gli sguardi allibiti di vincitori e vinti.

- Ma che ha? - chiese Daysha al fratellastro sporgendosi oltre il parapetto con l'intenzione di richiamare Kanda ma trovando soltanto le increspature del suo ingresso tra i flutti. - Non l'avevo mai visto combattere così prima d'ora.

- Non lo so, ma si comporta in modo strano dall'ultima discesa a terra. - rispose Marie scuotendo la testa con aria rassegnata. - Deve essere successo qualcosa mentre non era con noi.

- O mentre _era _con noi. - ribatté Daysha scoccandogli un'occhiata eloquente, le labbra che si incurvavano in un sorriso scaltro.

- Ti riferisci al rosso? - Marie scosse di nuovo il capo, scettico. - Non sono convinto. Sì, era furioso con lui, ma da questo a farlo diventare la sua ossessione ce ne corre. Non sa nemmeno se è imbarcato o su quale nave se lo è, dubito che la ragione del suo nervosismo sia la voglia di ritrovare ed uccidere quel poveretto.

- Chissà... - borbottò Daysha, voltandosi nell'udire delle grida provenienti dalla loro nave, e sgranando gli occhi nel vedere Kanda arrampicarsi lungo il fasciame sull'esile scaletta di corda che gli era stata gettata. - Quel pazzo furioso! Ha oltrepassato questa bagnarola sott'acqua per raggiungere la Maker of Eden!

- Non puoi farci niente Day, lo sai che Mugen è fatto così. - Marie sospirò, battendo una mano sulla spalla del fratellastro, il quale invece sbuffò irritato.

- Torniamo a bordo. - disse il giovane facendo cenno agli altri marinai di impacchettare bottino e prigionieri.

Kanda scavalcò il parapetto con movimento felino, grondando acqua sul ponte mentre si strizzava i capelli con fare irritato, il torso scultoreo baciato dai raggi del sole che mostrava all'altezza del cuore quello strano tatuaggio nero; più di un marinaio avrebbe voluto mettere le mani su quel corpo perfetto, ma Kanda non permetteva a nessuno di toccarlo, anzi il più delle volte non lasciava neanche che gli si avvicinassero.

- Yuu-kun! - gli si fece incontro il Capitano Tiedoll, l'aria dispiaciuta. - Cerca di essere un po' meno spietato, sono nostri nemici ma pur sempre esseri umani. - lo esortò l'uomo in tono paterno.

- _CHE_. - fu l'unica risposta che ebbe da Kanda, il quale lo oltrepassò con espressione truce diretto alla sua cabina.

Tiedoll sospirò, Yuu era diventato davvero impossibile di recente, e se ne domandava la ragione. Sospettava che la cosa fosse legata ai ricordi collegati al suo rapimento ed alla fanciulla che chiamava con il nome di Lenalee, ma non aveva idea di come poterlo aiutare.

Lei era morta, doveva accettarlo e continuare per la sua strada.

Prima che Kanda potesse svanire sottocoperta un uomo ne emerse con fare agitato, brandendo qualcosa che poco aveva l'aspetto di un'arma. Kanda si arrestò di colpo, e tutti si voltarono verso il nuovo arrivato.

- Olà, Jerry! - lo salutò il Capitano in tono bonario. - Problemi con le provviste? Hai bisogno di un aiuto in cucina?

L'uomo, tratti somatici tipicamente dell'India, carnagione scura e capelli di un colore improbabile raccolti in due lunghissimi codini, entrambi fasciati dal collo alle punte con un nastro rosa antico, sfoggiava un fisico invidiabile; asciutto eppure muscoloso.

Di statura imponente quasi alla pari con Marie, il cuoco della Maker of Eden non mostrava mai i suoi occhi, perennemente celati sotto degli stranissimi occhiali dalle lenti annerite, tanto che in molti si domandavano come potesse vederci bene.

L'uomo guardò Kanda negli occhi con aria di sfida, cosa che fece tremare i marinai presenti, i quali prevedevano una violenta zuffa.

- Sai cos'è questo? - chiese Jerry in tono accusatorio, agitando l'oggetto che aveva in mano come una spada; Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio a quella domanda assurda, fissando il cuoco come se fosse pazzo. - E' un cetriolo! Ci sono sei sacchi pieni di questa roba in cambusa! - si lamentò il cuoco con veemenza. - Qualcuno sa spiegare come mai? Dove sono le mie zucchine! E gli altri ortaggi che avevo chiesto!

- Non domandarlo a me. - replicò il giovane con indifferenza, l'espressione vagamente seccata dal contrattempo. - Si sono occupati Marie e Daysha dei rifornimenti.

- Ma tu avresti dovuto assicurarti che l'acquisto andasse a buon fine, Yuu-kun. - lo rimproverò il Capitano, voltandosi poi verso gli altri due presunti responsabili, che erano sopraggiunti giusto in quel momento. - Figlioli cari, per punizione aiuterete Jerry per tre giorni interi. - a quelle parole Kanda fece per protestare energicamente, ma Tiedoll zittì ogni lamentela con un gesto autoritario.

- E' un ordine, se non volete digiunare per un bel pezzo. - sentenziò spostando lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro dei suoi amati figli adottivi; Kanda digrignò i denti ma non si ribellò oltre ed anche gli altri due giovani chinarono il capo rassegnati. - Jerry, sono tutti tuoi.

L'uomo indicò loro la cucina con un sorriso smielato stampato sul volto, facendosi da parte per farli passare e poi accodandosi. Solo quando Kanda fu con certezza fuori portata d'orecchio l'equipaggio s'azzardò a ridere, prontamente dissuaso dal continuare da uno sguardo severo del Capitano.

Nella cambusa, i tre giovani stavano armeggiando con le provviste recentemente acquistate, caricandosi in spalla il necessario per la preparazione dei pasti di quel giorno, Kanda particolarmente controvoglia considerato il fatto che non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di procurarsi una camicia pulita; e lui odiava mettere in mostra quel suo maledetto tatuaggio.

- La prossima volta accertati che quel che ti hanno dato sia ciò che hai chiesto, idiota! - sibilò sbattendo addosso a Daysha un sacco di patate dall'aria poco appetitosa.

Il giovane barcollò sotto il peso improvviso e quasi rovinò sui barili accatastati contro la parete dietro di lui, riguadagnando l'equilibrio in extremis ed inveendo poi contro i modi impossibili del fratellastro.

- Ehi! Che ci posso fare io se Marie non ci vede abbastanza da distinguere due cose verdi una dall'altra! - cercò quindi di difendersi, assumendo un'aria offesa.

- Avresti dovuto controllare invece di perdere tempo in chiacchiere come tuo solito! - ringhiò il giovane orientale mettendo mano alla sua katana mentre l'altro lo fronteggiava a muso duro, affatto intimorito.

- Parla quello che era in giro per boschi! - sbottò Daysha sbattendo le patate di nuovo in braccio a Kanda, il quale si stava accingendo a strangolarlo quando una mano gli si posò sulla spalla, stringendola con fermezza.

- Andiamo ragazzi, smettetela, altrimenti rischiamo di pelar patate molto a lungo. - li ammonì Marie, consegnando ad entrambi un coltello ed una scodella. - Coraggio diamoci da fare.

.  
.

Kanda rientrò nella sua minuscola cabina stanco morto, le mani coperte di tagli che odoravano ancora di patate; sbuffò disgustato, versando dell'acqua in un catino e lavandosi vigorosamente, per poi cospargere i tagli con del rhum, pur sapendo che sarebbero svaniti in qualche ora.

Il bruciore gli fece contrarre i lineamenti, ma il giovane non disse una parola, non un lamento fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra.

Posò Mugen accanto alla sua branda e si gettò a peso morto sul sottile materasso coperto solo da un lenzuolo stropicciato, senza neanche perder tempo a finire di svestirsi.

Da quando ormai più di un mese prima erano sbarcati in quella cittadina a far provviste, la sua mente non trovava pace; i sogni erano ricominciati ed i suoi pensieri andavano continuamente al giovane dai capelli rossi con la benda sull'occhio che aveva incontrato laggiù.

Come se non pensasse abbastanza già di suo agli eventi che avevano fatto di lui un pirata! Il giorno in cui quel bastardo dalla bocca cucita aveva sparato a Deak era stampato a fuoco nella sua memoria, il pensiero costante che insisteva sulla possibilità o meno che Deak fosse ancora in vita da qualche parte non gli dava tregua.

Ora all'improvviso tre masnadieri che incarnavano gli assalitori di nove anni prima erano comparsi dal nulla davanti ai suoi occhi, e contemporaneamente aveva incontrato quel giovane.

La somiglianza di quest'ultimo con l'aspetto che Deak avrebbe probabilmente avuto adesso gli appariva strabiliante; o forse era soltanto lui che si illudeva ancora di poterlo ritrovare vivo.

E Lenalee. Lenalee sull'Olandese Volante.

Non avrebbe mai creduto di rivederla così, come uno spettro condannato a vagare in eterno a bordo di una nave fantasma. Lei era sempre stata come una vera sorella, lo aveva sempre trattato da pari e non come un servo. Anche se non glielo aveva mai detto le voleva bene.

Sospirò. La sua vita non era stata particolarmente felice da quando l'avevano strappato alla famiglia della piccola Principessa, anzi ad essere precisi era stata solo un inferno, a partire dalla maledizione che si era ritrovato addosso per colpa del buon cuore di Tiedoll.

Oh, il suo corpo adesso guariva con una velocità impressionante certo, ma ogni dannata volta quel processo accorciava la vita che gli restava. A conti fatti, avrebbe preferito non essere salvato... morire insieme a Deak. Se era morto...

No, non ne era più così sicuro. Tutte le sue speranze si erano riaccese alla vista di quel giovane. Doveva ritrovarlo, ma come?

Non sarebbero ritornati tanto presto in quella città, e poi non era detto che vivesse là, molto più probabilmente era imbarcato su una qualche nave, quasi sicuramente pirata.

Eppure alla Tortuga non l'aveva mai intravisto... forse era un novellino. Si sorprese a chiedersi quando avrebbero fatto ritorno alla Tortuga, imprecando contro sé stesso e la sua debolezza immediatamente dopo.

_"CHE,"_ risuonò nel silenzio della notte.

Kanda si volto su un lato. Avrebbe fatto meglio a cercare di dormire invece che lambiccarsi il cervello con un mucchio di fottuti interrogativi cui non era in grado di trovare risposta.

.

Il sole splendeva radioso illuminando l'erba verde di un vasto prato, costellata di piccoli boccioli bianchi e fiorellini violetti; qualche papavero spuntava qui e là svettando alto su tutto il resto. Il profumo della terra misto a quello della vegetazione circostante gli pungeva le narici, foglie e petali si sollevavano nell'aria tutt'intorno a lui.

Kanda non riusciva a vedere bene dove fosse, sentiva qualcosa che lo strattonava ed aveva la sensazione di rotolare aggrappato a qualcuno. Il movimento cessò e lui poté sollevare il viso, trovandosi di fronte... Deak?

Il cuore prese a battergli all'impazzata, vedeva le sue mani affondate fra le ciocche rosse del giovane, come se volesse strapparle via, eppure questi gli sorrideva fissandolo con occhi pieni di gioia, nonostante gli fosse seduto sopra e si stessero azzuffando su quel prato in fiore.

Kanda sbatté le palpebre; i suoi capelli ricadevano sul petto di Deak, troppo lunghi per essere quelli di un bambino... Mise di nuovo a fuoco il volto del giovane sotto di lui e vide la benda nera sull'occhio destro, trasalendo. Era l'altro, era quello che aveva incontrato a Port Royal!

Poi mani enormi li afferrarono, e Kanda si sentì stritolare, bruscamente separato dall'altro giovane, il quale tendeva la mano verso di lui, e... ci fu lo sparo. Una risata folle echeggiò nel silenzio circostante, stridente, assurda, oscena.

Sentì qualcuno gridare, e vide il sangue coprire completamente il volto del giovane con la benda, diventando un tutt'uno con il colore dei suoi capelli fiammeggianti ed espandendosi nell'erba sotto di lui.

Il grido si ripeté, irrefrenabile, disperato, vano, intrecciandosi con l'eco del riso maligno che l'aveva preceduto. Kanda vi riconobbe la propria voce distorta dall'emozione ed il suo cuore quasi smise di battere: era lui che gridava.

Stava urlando con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola di non uccidere quel giovane.

Si trovò seduto sulla branda, ansimante e con gli occhi sbarrati, incapace di vedere il mondo attorno a sé, la mente ancora fissa sulle immagini del sogno. Era accaduto di nuovo; quella era la quarta volta da quando avevano lasciato Port Royal. Si alzò lentamente, andando a sciacquarsi il viso con l'acqua del catino, gettandosela poi sul corpo madido di sudore.

Aveva sempre pensato che i sogni derivassero dalla sua cocciuta convinzione che l'amico d'infanzia fosse ancora vivo, ma questa volta la scena era cambiata: non era più un bambino, e Deak aveva preso le sembianze del giovane incontrato nella 'Città dei Pirati'.

Si somigliavano troppo, la sua mente cominciava a confonderli. O forse lo stava facendo il suo cuore, nella vana illusione di averlo ritrovato?

Kanda scosse la testa, contrariato. Deak stava diventando sempre più un'ossessione per lui, con il tempo i sentimenti che provava per il giovane si erano trasformati in qualcosa di più profondo che non riusciva a capire, e la cosa non gli piaceva nemmeno un po'.

Sperò che il ritorno alla Tortuga gli avrebbe permesso di chiarirsi meglio le idee, sempre che fosse riuscito a rintracciare là il suo misterioso guercio ed ovviamente se il suo patrigno si degnava di decidere quando consegnare un bottino anche ai Capitani della Fratellanza, o non sarebbero stati più molto benvenuti sull'isola dei pirati.

.

.

Isola della Tortuga, un mese dopo. 

Tyki Mikk sedette al suo posto accanto agli altri Capitani, in attesa che l'ennesima compravendita di merci e schiavi iniziasse, con l'arroganza tipica di un re che occupa il suo trono; teneva entrambe le braccia abbandonate sui sostegni laterali dell'imponente scranno, le gambe divaricate in maniera volgare e la schiena inclinata da un lato contro la spalliera imbottita di velluto rosso.

Il bottino che aveva portato questa volta consisteva unicamente in oggetti preziosi, e tuttavia non era interessato a scambiarlo o venderlo per degli schiavi.

L'unica ragione per la quale si era premurato tanto di essere personalmente presente all'asta invece che delegare il suo secondo era il debito che il Capitano Cross aveva con lui.

Lavi assistette come sempre a tutti gli scambi insieme al suo vecchio, quindi attese che il loro Capitano si alzasse per raggiungerli, ma questi non si mosse, accavallando le gambe con fare lascivo e scambiando un'occhiata maliziosa con Cross, il quale sollevò una mano verso la folla.

Un pappagallo dalle penne giallo oro si levò in volo andando a posarsi sulla spalla dell'uomo, mentre dal gruppo di spettatori alla sua sinistra Lavi vide farsi strada un ragazzetto di bassa statura, vestito come un giovinetto Inglese di buona famiglia con tanto di cravattino a nastro al collo; i suoi abbaglianti capelli bianchi lo identificavano con assoluta certezza come 'l'Albino' di cui tanto aveva sentito parlare e la bizzarra cicatrice che gli solcava l'occhio sinistro gli fece domandare che genere di trattamento ricevesse dal suo Capitano.

- Coraggio Allen, saluta il Capitano Mikk. - disse Cross sorridendo sornione. - Starai di nuovo al suo servizio a bordo dell'Arca di Noè per un po'. - il giovane abbozzò un sorriso, inchinandosi davanti al Portoghese, lo sguardo che invece tradiva la paura che questi gli incuteva. - Tyki, ricorda ciò che hai promesso: nessun danno alla merce.

- Croce sul cuore, ch'io possa morire! - esclamò il Portoghese in tono irridente, squadrando Allen da capo a piedi con una luce negli occhi talmente cupida che l'Albino rabbrividì vistosamente.

- Timcampi, abbi cura di Allen, lo affido a te. - Cross accarezzò la testolina del pappagallo, trasferendolo sulla spalla del giovane mozzo e scambiando poi con Tyki uno sguardo d'intesa.

- Siiiicuro! Timcampi sorveglia! - gracchiò il pennuto con convinzione, sbattendo più volte le ali, fra le risate generali.

Lavi si chiese quanto quell'uccello fosse intelligente, o peggio, se fosse un animale autentico o una qualche diavoleria del Capitano Cross, il quale a giudicare dalle voci che circolavano era dedito alla magia nera...

Bookman appariva compiaciuto di quell'aggiunta al loro equipaggio, come se sapesse la ragione per la quale il Portoghese teneva tanto all'Albino; non che lui non nutrisse più di un fondato sospetto sugli scopi del loro Capitano riguardo quel giovane, tuttavia si rifiutava di soffermarsi a rifletterci per la sgradevolezza delle implicazioni.

Ancora di più lo turbava l'aver scoperto che la persona che inseguivano altri non era che la piccola Principessa nella cui casa viveva Yuu. Il vecchio sapeva tutto dal principio, per quello allora si erano stabiliti in Inghilterra, e adesso credeva che la Principessa fosse viva, altrimenti non si sarebbe dato tanto da fare.

E non gli aveva detto nemmeno una parola a riguardo.

Perché, se lei era viva, allora forse anche Yuu lo era, e lui aveva qualche speranza di ritrovarlo. Inconsciamente si portò una mano a toccare la benda che gli copriva l'occhio destro, ed i ricordi di quel giorno si impadronirono con prepotenza della sua mente.

- Ehi, rosso! - la voce del Portoghese lo riscosse da quei pensieri, facendolo quasi sobbalzare per lo spavento. - Ti affido il nostro bel mozzo, confido che ne avrai buona cura. - gli disse l'uomo con voce melliflua, fissandolo con quei suoi bramosi occhi gialli che promettevano totale perdizione. - Da domani, s'intende. - aggiunse trascinando Allen con sé.

.

.

Lavi tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando il famigerato Albino salì a bordo dell'Arca di Noè, perché con sua somma sorpresa il Portoghese smise di occuparsi di lui. Anche se trovava disgustoso il modo in cui quel Cross si serviva del ragazzo, era ben lieto che questi avesse tutto l'interesse del loro Capitano.

In realtà il giovane era certo che Tyki Mikk non avesse affatto rinunciato a molestarlo, anzi sospettava che usasse l'Albino per provocarlo, senza rendersi conto che la cosa invece non sortiva alcun effetto su di lui, perché...

Lavi deglutì un paio di volte prima di completare quel pensiero, la realizzazione del quale lo turbava profondamente. Perché _lui voleva solo Yuu. _

Sì, era così, tutto quel tempo passato a struggersi per la sua presunta morte lo aveva portato ad oltrepassare la linea sottile che separa amicizia e amore, se ne rendeva conto solo ora.

Per quella stessa ragione l'immagine del giovane corsaro che gli somigliava continuava a perseguitarlo in sogno, e spesso anche da sveglio. Scosse la testa, doveva rintracciarlo e fugare i suoi dubbi o sarebbe impazzito.

- Hey. - la voce dell'Albino lo riportò alla realtà; Lavi si voltò a guardarlo, un sorriso di circostanza sul volto stanco. - Tyki mi ha detto di fare riferimento a te.

- Penso che mi stesse prendendo in giro, ma se vuoi farmi compagnia ne sono felice. - rispose il giovane passandosi una mano fra i fiammeggianti capelli rossi. - Lavi Bookman. - si presentò porgendo il braccio al mozzo nel classico saluto dei pirati.

- Allen Walker, ma come hai avuto modo di notare tu stesso mi chiamano l'Albino, per ovvi motivi. - Allen ricambiò il gesto non senza una punta di imbarazzo, notando il modo in cui Lavi osservava il suo arto deforme, e si aspettava di vederlo rifiutare di farsi stringere dalla mano violacea che la natura gli aveva dato; invece Lavi annuì con comprensione, e l'afferrò all'altezza dell'avambraccio senza esitare.

- _Timcampi!_ - esclamò a quel punto il pappagallo appollaiato sulla spalla del giovane, sbattendo le ali a più riprese. Quest'ultimo sorrise, dando un colpetto affettuoso sulla testolina del pennuto.

- Lui è Tim. E' il mio portafortuna. - affermò liberando il braccio di Lavi, il quale ricambiò il sorriso sforzandosi di essere il più convincente possibile.

- Sono sicuro che saremo buoni amici. - promise ad Allen, il cui ruolo nella ciurma dell'Arca di Noè in quel momento non gli era del tutto chiaro.

Forse dimostrare al Portoghese di essere amico del ragazzo poteva rivelarsi la mossa giusta per farlo desistere dalla sua ossessione per lui; e poi l'Albino gli sembrava un tipo simpatico, oltre ad essere uno dei pochi a bordo della sua fascia d'età con cui parlare, tanto più che a Bookman la cosa non sembrava dispiacere.

Di sicuro sperava di poter sfruttare Allen per avere altre informazioni sul Forziere dell'Innocence, in caso il Capitano si fosse lasciato sfuggire qualcosa con lui.

Il nostromo richiamò Allen a pulire il ponte, e Lavi tornò dal suo vecchio per aiutarlo a tracciare la nuova rotta che avrebbero seguito. Sembrava che ci fossero navi Inglesi da saccheggiare in quella zona secondo le informazioni avute da alcuni dei prigionieri presi dagli altri Capitani, ed il Portoghese non voleva essere lasciato a bocca asciutta, anzi mirava a prendere tutto per sé.

Quella notte Lavi non riusciva a dormire, aveva rifatto quel sogno in cui il bastardo dalla bocca cucita gli sparava... e portavano via Yuu.

La luce delle lanterne illuminava il ponte qui e là, per il resto il buio circostante era mitigato dalla luna, che splendeva in quasi totale pienezza nel cielo stellato, riflettendosi sul mare calmo. La brezza marina spirava sonnacchiosa, increspando lievemente le onde e producendo rumore di risacca contro lo scafo, la cui prora fendeva i flutti scivolando veloce attraverso di essi.

Tutta la nave era immersa nel sonno ad eccezione delle sentinelle di guardia e dell'uomo in coffa, e... Una flebile luce proveniva dalla cabina del Capitano, a poppa, e Lavi non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come mai fosse sveglio anche lui ad un'ora così tarda; la sua curiosità vinse sulla saggezza, nonostante sapesse perfettamente quale fosse il rischio che correva ad avvicinarsi così in piena notte a Tyki Mikk se questi era insonne, o peggio, ubriaco fradicio.

Giunto a portata d'orecchio i suoni che percepì gli dissero che il Portoghese non stava affatto bevendo, né studiava le loro prossime vittime, tutt'altro: gemiti prolungati erano chiaro indice del tipo di attività che veniva praticato, ed a giudicare dalla voce che si lamentava con più veemenza, uno dei due protagonisti doveva essere l'Albino.

Lavi si bloccò immediatamente, terrorizzato all'idea di essere scoperto ad origliare mentre il suo Capitano faceva sesso con il povero mozzo, e prima che qualcuno potesse notarlo fece dietrofront e se ne tornò a contemplare il mare a prua.

.

La mattina seguente Allen era piuttosto silenzioso, accorto nei movimenti ed il suo sguardo era spento. Lavi tuttavia non si azzardò a chiedere cosa avesse, né gli lasciò intendere che conosceva il vero motivo per cui Tyki Mikk lo aveva preso a bordo, anche se gli sguardi che questi gli lanciava ogni volta che lo incrociavano erano molto eloquenti al riguardo.

Da quella sera Lavi fece più attenzione ai movimenti di Allen e, poiché egli stesso si attardava sul ponte nel tentativo di sfuggire ai suoi incubi, l'udì entrare ogni notte sempre alla stessa ora nella cabina del Capitano; ed ogni volta, dopo che la voce del giovane ebbe annunciato il suo arrivo al Portoghese, lui si allontanava portandosi a prua.


	4. In Alto Mare

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, **_**PURTROPPO**_** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo! E, più di un certo qualcuno sarebbe morto da un pezzo ben prima di blaterare nonsensi.  
**

_**ATTENZIONE**_ _**YAOI**_ **- se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.

**

* * *

**

.

Avviso che purtroppo con questo capitolo ci sarà uno stop fino a circa il 7 Febbraio, perché devo occuparmi di una cosa molto, molto cattiva. Crudele e scabrosa. Ma non temete, quando sarà pubblicata metterò i dovuti avvertimenti.

.

* * *

.

CHAPTER 4: In Alto Mare

.

* * *

.

Allen entrò nella cabina di Tyki Mikk come ogni sera, chiudendo silenziosamente la porta dietro di sé. L'uomo lo attendeva disteso sul letto, come sempre, nudo fino alla cintola e con i capelli in disordine, quasi avesse lottato con qualcuno fino ad un attimo prima.

Gli occhi penetranti di Tyki si fissarono nei suoi, ed Allen rabbrividì guardandolo alzarsi ed andargli incontro, le cicatrici sul torace di lui che spiccavano alla tenue luce delle due lanterne appese alle pareti.

- Di che avete parlato oggi tu e Lavi? - volle sapere subito il Portoghese non appena poté affondare il volto fra i capelli candidi di Allen, le sue parole così casuali ma cariche di sottintesi, l'alito che gli solleticava l'orecchio mentre le labbra che le pronunciavano ne sfioravano i contorni.

- P-Perché non lo chiedi direttamente a lui? - balbettò Allen sentendo le mani dell'uomo insinuarsi sotto i suoi abiti e palparlo senza ritegno. Tyki rise sommessamente.

- Oh, lui non me lo direbbe. - gli sussurrò senza smettere di esplorare il suo corpo né di baciargli il volto. - Invece tu lo farai, ragazzo. Ti farò letteralmente cantare. - aggiunse in tono così lascivo che Allen rabbrividì per il disgusto ben sapendo cosa stava per accadere.

Si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito quando Tyki lo baciò con violenza, sbattendolo poi sul letto ed iniziando a svestirlo.

- Lavi... non parla mai di te... mi... racconta di un suo amico d'infanzia... che sta... cercando di ritrovare. - ansimò Allen fra un bacio rovente ed il successivo, sperando di soddisfare la curiosità del suo Capitano.

Invece l'atteggiamento dell'uomo mutò radicalmente a quella rivelazione, ed Allen desiderò di non aver mai aperto bocca se non per accogliervi dentro la lingua di Tyki. Si ritrovò premuto dolorosamente contro la spalliera del grande letto a baldacchino, il fiato del suo torturatore che gli lambiva il collo mandandogli in cortocircuito la mente, ogni pensiero razionale soffocato da paura e sofferenza.

Un grido sorpreso lasciò le labbra di Allen, prima che il delirio di Tyki Mikk lo travolgesse senza pietà.

- Lui capitolerà, non tollererò un rifiuto ancora a lungo. - disse il Portoghese in tono concitato, sfilando del tutto i pantaloni al suo 'ospite' notturno e strappandogli di dosso il resto della biancheria. - Non può sfuggirmi. - l'uomo portò in avanti un ginocchio, slacciandosi contemporaneamente cintura e patta e liberando in tal modo il suo membro turgido. Allen si vide allargare le gambe con forza mentre mani possenti gli afferravano i fianchi senza alcun riguardo. - Ti avrò, guercio! Ti avrò alle mie condizioni! Allora mi supplicherai di continuare, oh, sì...

Gli occhi di Allen si dilatarono a dismisura all'ondata bruciante di dolore che lo travolse nel momento in cui il Portoghese unì i loro corpi. Per un interminabile attimo gli parve di essere squarciato in due dalla veemenza di quell'atto, dall'insano delirio di colui che stava abusando del suo intero essere.

- Ahhh! - non riuscì ad impedirsi di gridare il giovane, la mente talmente lontana dal mondo reale da non notare nemmeno i piccoli colpi che impattavano sul vetro dell'oblò da un lato dalla cabina.

Tyki lo prese senza preliminari, entrando in lui brutalmente; se avesse potuto vederne l'espressione distorta da quella frenesia, Allen avrebbe provato puro terrore. Fortunatamente il suo volto era ora premuto a forza contro le lenzuola tanto che quasi gli risultava difficile respirare, e le parole del Capitano gli arrivavano ovattate e confuse, mescolate agli ansiti di entrambi.

- Sei mio, guercio, mio! Negalo se puoi! - vaneggiava il Portoghese, spingendo con impeto selvaggio la propria virilità sempre più a fondo in quello che invece era qualcun altro.

Allen si sentiva ardere sotto l'irruenza dell'amante, la violenza dei movimenti che lo stimolava oltre il limite di sopportazione, le carezze sensuali che contemporaneamente subiva, in netto contrasto con il progredire della situazione, gli causavano un sovraccarico sensoriale. Dolore, piacere, desiderio, repulsione... Ad un certo punto non seppe nemmeno più se Tyki fosse cosciente di avere lui o credesse di possedere Lavi.

In quel momento, davvero non gli importava cosa realmente stesse vedendo l'uomo, solo la liberazione da quel vortice di sensazioni contraddittorie era ciò che bramava.

Quando infine l'interminabile amplesso si concluse ed Allen poté tornare a respirare, vide che Tyki giaceva accasciato su sé stesso, con una mano a coprirsi il viso nascondendo in parte il ghigno folle ed allo stesso tempo sofferente che così spesso quando perdeva il controllo di sé si impadroniva di lui.

Qualche istante più tardi sollevò la testa a guardarlo, l'espressione di nuovo quella sardonica di sempre, lo sguardo deciso ed un sorriso accattivante che donavano una bellezza impura a tutto il suo essere. Allen trattenne il fiato, aspettandosi qualcosa di peggio di ciò che già era stato.

- Mi sono lasciato un po' andare stanotte. - disse invece l'uomo in tono pacato, assestandogli una pacca sulla spalla ed accendendosi un 'papelito'. - Mi dispiace, ragazzo.

Allen deglutì a vuoto, incerto se credere a quelle scuse così poco sentite o se prepararsi al secondo round come al solito. Ma Tyki si sdraiò accanto a lui con fare noncurante, finendo di fumare il suo tabacco, e dopo un silenzio fin troppo prolungato lo congedò senza fornire spiegazioni.

Allen uscì barcollando, trascinandosi dolorosamente verso il dormitorio in cui alloggiava, domandandosi come avrebbe potuto dissuadere Tyki dai suoi propositi nei confronti di Lavi. Per qualche strana ragione che al momento non comprendeva – o più precisamente non desiderava affrontare – il giovane mozzo si sentiva minacciato dalla presenza di quell'aitante filibustiere, che del pirata e tantomeno dell'uomo di mare aveva assai poco.

Eppure il nuovo acquisto della ciurma, con quella sua zazzera rosso fuoco, aveva fatto impazzire uno dei più temuti Capitani della Fratellanza al punto di fargli privilegiare la sua conquista rispetto a qualunque altra cosa. Allen si era convinto che l'avrebbe anteposta persino al bene stesso della nave, se si fosse presentata una tale eventualità.

A confondere definitivamente i pensieri del povero albino covava in lui un altro sentimento, la rabbia. Ce l'aveva con Lavi per essersi trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, eppure contemporaneamente gli dispiaceva per lui, perché in cuor suo Allen sapeva che il guercio non ne aveva alcuna colpa.

Anche se avrebbe voluto odiarlo, poiché la cosa avrebbe reso tutto più facile, non ci riusciva; era più forte di lui, Lavi gli era simpatico, quindi per il bene di entrambi avrebbe insistito nel suo proibitivo tentativo di far ragionare il Portoghese.

Timcampi planò su di lui per appollaiarglisi su una spalla, stranamente silenzioso mentre il suo padrone arrancava per tornare sottocoperta.

.

Lavi stava tendendo le sartie dell'albero mezzano quando il sollevarsi di uno scroscio di risa attirò la sua attenzione, ma ancor più di quello furono le parole che seguirono a farlo voltare di scatto, un brutto presentimento che gli strisciava addosso come un serpente velenoso.

- Il Capitano ci è andato pesante stanotte, eh Albino? - stava dicendo un marinaio in tono irridente, mimando la camminata del giovane mozzo, il quale sfoggiava un labbro spaccato, la fronte tumefatta in più punti, graffi profondi sulle braccia, e zoppicava vistosamente.

Il marinaio seguente, piegandosi in due dal ridere allungò una gamba facendo inciampare Allen, il quale cadde pesantemente in avanti, annaspando per rialzarsi. Tutto il ponte ora sghignazzava beffardo.

- Timcampi! Timcampi! - gracchiava il Pappagallo del mozzo, svolazzandogli attorno. Lavi abbandonò le cime con cui stava armeggiando e corse al fianco del ragazzo, inginocchiandosi per soccorrerlo e rivolgendo sguardi duri ai marinai più vicini a loro.

- Piantatela di ridere! - esclamò in tono aspro, ma quelli continuarono scimmiottando anche lui, per nulla intimoriti. Ed a ragione, rifletté Lavi, lui non aveva nessuna autorità sulla nave... e non incuteva paura a nessuno. - Allen, ce la fai ad alzarti? - chiese al giovane in tono gentile, cercando di sollevarlo a sedere. Sul volto di Allen passò una smorfia di dolore, ma annuì appoggiandosi a Lavi.

- Cos'è Rosso, vuoi fartelo anche tu? - si levò una voce dalla ciurma.

Lavi non si curò di identificare il marinaio che l'aveva insultato, la sua priorità al momento era assicurarsi che Allen stesse bene. Lo portò in infermeria, in cui incontrò lo strano dottore di bordo, un individuo assurdo in abiti arabi con tre occhi tatuati in fronte e capelli di un biondo così slavato da sembrare bianchi, tenuti insieme da un improbabile mezzo turbante. L'uomo li guardò con un'espressione ottusa che fece chiedere a Lavi quanto fosse affidabile come medico.

- Problemi? - chiese questi grattandosi la testa.

"Non lo so, dimmelo tu," avrebbe voluto rispondere Lavi, ma si trattenne. Ah, se solo Bookman fosse stato lì invece che a discutere di rotte e cartografia con il loro spietato Capitano!

- Puoi dare un'occhiata alle sue ferite? - domandò invece. A quella richiesta Allen gli afferrò una manica scuotendo la testa vigorosamente; non voleva che quell'uomo lo toccasse, che sapesse nei dettagli cosa il Portoghese gli aveva fatto. Lavi sospirò. - Non importa, è roba di poco conto. Dammi del disinfettante, ci penso io.

- Non ne abbiamo. - rivelò candidamente l'uomo. - Usa il Rhum là sopra. - suggerì lasciandoli soli.

Per un momento Lavi rimase a bocca aperta, poi tornò ad occuparsi di Allen, scuotendo la testa con aria scettica.

- Sanguini? - volle sapere appena lo pseudo-dottore fu uscito.

- Non più. Ho già... messo un unguento. - spiegò il ragazzo riluttante, lo sguardo fisso in terra per la vergogna. Dunque era abituato a trattare con quel tipo di 'incidenti' a quel che sembrava. - Ti ringrazio per la tua premura, ma non è necessaria. - aggiunse.

- Perché lo lasci fare? - Lavi lo fissò con espressione seria, così diversa da quella allegra e spiritosa che teneva quando era con gli altri marinai. - E' così che il Capitano Cross paga i suoi debiti?

- No... - Allen difese il suo Capitano, un sorriso triste sul volto tumefatto. - Di solito il maestro mi manda a lavorare sulle altre navi, ma quando sono salito su questa... Tyki mi ha riservato tutt'altro tipo di mansioni.

- Maestro? - Lavi non poteva credere che quell'uomo così dissoluto fosse in grado di insegnare alcunché, ma Allen annuì con convinzione.

- Mi ha cresciuto, è da lui che ho imparato tutto quello che so. - emise un lungo sospiro. - Non è cattivo, solo un po' egoista.

- Se davvero tenesse a te come un vero padre non ti tratterebbe alla stregua di uno schiavo. - Lavi fece una pausa, tormentandosi i capelli con le dita. - Dovresti dirgli delle libertà che il Portoghese si prende con te.

- Già. - ammise Allen in tono rassegnato. - Ci proverò al nostro ritorno. Se sarò ancora vivo.

Lavi lo guardò uscire dall'infermeria zoppicando e gli si affiancò per sorreggerlo, ma il giovane si sottrasse a lui rivolgendogli uno sguardo orgoglioso che diceva "Ce la faccio benissimo da solo!" e Lavi desistette, limitandosi ad accompagnarlo.

L'albino trattenne un sospiro. Il Capitano Cross sapeva esattamente quali 'mansioni' il Portoghese si premurava di affidargli, il vero problema era un altro, si era reso conto da un po' il giovane mozzo: aveva fatto l'abitudine alle attenzioni di Tyki... No, no, era peggio, lui desiderava di ricevere quelle attenzioni, e non sopportava il pensiero di doverle dividere con qualcun altro.

.

Nei giorni seguenti Allen si fece più distante, taciturno, quasi temesse di confidarsi. Lavi sapeva che gli incontri notturni col Capitano continuavano, ma preferì non domandargli nulla sul perché non cercasse di sottrarvisi. Era una situazione davvero sgradevole, poiché Tyki Mikk sembrava volesse provocare entrambi ogni volta che si rivolgeva loro per dare un ordine, mai soddisfatto della celerità dimostrata nell'obbedirgli. Per non parlare degli apprezzamenti lascivi che si lasciava sfuggire davanti a tutti ed a causa dei quali l'intera ciurma ora derideva anche lui.

- Allen, sei sicuro di stare bene? - chiese Lavi una mattina in cui l'albino si mostrava particolarmente prudente nei movimenti.

- Perfettamente, Lavi. - dichiarò questi sfoggiando un sorriso di circostanza che non incantava nessuno, figurarsi un allievo Bookman. - E' tutto sotto controllo, davvero. - lo sguardo scettico col quale l'altro giovane lo scrutava fece capire ad Allen quanto poco fosse convinto dalle sue parole. - Ascolta, non puoi fare niente per me, tienti fuori da questa storia se non vuoi che il comportamento del Capitano nei tuoi confronti peggiori.

Lavi sospirò ed annuì, dando una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla dell'amico. Sapeva che il Portoghese avrebbe comunque continuato a stargli addosso sperando in una sua distrazione, nonostante sfogasse i suoi bassi istinti su Allen. Si augurava solo di riuscire a tenerlo a bada fintanto che era costretto a restare a bordo dell'Arca di Noè.

- Oh, vedo con piacere che siete già diventati intimi. - il suono improvviso di quella voce fece trasalire Lavi e letteralmente sobbalzare il ragazzetto albino, quasi facendogli rovesciare i secchi d'acqua che avrebbe dovuto trasportare per lavare il ponte. - Troppo intimi, tanto da trascurare il vostro dovere. Temo che dovrò punirvi. - il Portoghese rivelò le sue intenzioni in tono noncurante, una luce divertita negli occhi ferini coi quali teneva incatenati gli sguardi delle due prede, le labbra curvate in una smorfia compiaciuta. Sollevò un braccio ad indicare la velatura. - C'è uno strappo in quella vela, ricucitelo insieme visto che siete così affiatati. - dopo quell'affermazione prese un rampino d'arrembaggio lanciandolo sulla vela, e ne tirò poi la corda a sé.

La stoffa cedette con un rumore sordo, producendo uno squarcio trasversale di parecchi metri, ed una risata fragorosa si sollevò dal resto della ciurma.

Lavi serrò la mascella e fece per ribattere quando la mano deforme di Allen gli afferrò un braccio, stringendo forte.

- Agli ordini, Capitano, ci scusi se non lo avevamo notato prima. - rispose questi in tono sottomesso strappando un sorriso deliziato a Tyki Mikk, il quale allungò un braccio verso il giovane mozzo afferrandogli il volto con fare lascivo ed avvicinandolo al proprio.

- Eccellente. Conto su di te, Albino. - commentò l'uomo estasiato, scoccando un'occhiata significava a Lavi mentre lasciava andare la sua vittima per tornare verso il quadrato ufficiali, dove probabilmente lo attendeva il vecchio Bookman.

Lavi fissò sgomento l'amico, ricevendo in risposta una scrollata di spalle che significava "pazienza, ci sono abituato" e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se il giovane l'avesse fatto per lui o più egoisticamente per sé stesso.

Un marinaio si avvicinò loro mettendogli in mano ago e filo con una risata rauca.

- Buon lavoro, angioletti! - li apostrofò mentre con una spintarella indicava loro in direzione delle sartie corrispondenti all'albero cui apparteneva la vela danneggiata.

.

Calata la vela, i due giovani iniziarono a ripararla partendo dalle due estremità dello strappo, fino a ricongiungersi infine nel suo centro. Quando furono abbastanza vicini da poter parlare senza temere di essere ascoltati, Lavi pose la domanda che gli frullava nella testa dal momento in cui Allen gli aveva impedito di protestare per il sopruso ricevuto.

- Che intenzioni hai? - disse a voce più bassa che poteva protendendosi in avanti verso il mozzo. Quest'ultimo gli rivolse uno sguardo rassegnato, l'espressione del viso che pareva dire 'tu non sai di cosa è capace Tyki'. Serrò le labbra in una linea sottile, e il tendersi dei muscoli rese ancora più evidente la cicatrice che gli attraversava l'occhio sinistro.

- Sopravvivere. - affermò in un sussurro, e la paura chiaramente visibile nei suoi occhi azzurro ghiaccio ammoniva: 'faresti meglio a prendere esempio'. Lavi scosse il capo, sconsolato.

- D'accordo, hai reso l'idea, farò attenzione per il futuro. - borbottò in risposta, fingendosi intento a cucire. Allen abbozzò un sorriso triste, annuendo senza più guardarlo. Quanto sapeva dei misteri che attorniavano il loro Capitano? Forse valeva la pena di tentare qualche domanda mirata. - Sai, spesso mi chiedo, cos'è che il Portoghese cerca realmente? Voglio dire, tutti questi sotterfugi, le rotte a dir poco inconcludenti che stiamo seguendo... - se il vecchio aveva ragione e il Capitano li stava ingannando, era assai probabile che non gli interessasse affatto il Forziere dell'Innocence come invece finora spergiurava, ragion per cui non avrebbe rispettato i patti consegnando loro ogni libro in esso contenuto.

- Tyki... Il Capitano, - si corresse subito Allen – segue gli ordini di qualcuno molto in vista alla corte del Re d'Inghilterra. So che deve ritrovargli una Principessa... - gesticolò per dare enfasi a quel che stava per dire, e quasi si punse con il grosso ago da vele. - Un'infedele, Araba credo, o Cinese. A cosa gli serva, visto che pare sia in esilio, in fuga anche dai suoi simili, non ho idea. Magari ha rubato il preziosissimo Forziere del suo Conte, - aggiunse il giovane in tono irridente, gettando un'occhiata furtiva tutt'attorno a loro per assicurarsi che nessuno stesse origliando - chi lo sa?

- Il Forziere dell'Innocence apparteneva al Conte di cui è al servizio? - chiese subito Lavi, sorpreso. Quell'informazione era in netto contrasto con ciò che aveva appreso parlando con gli altri marinai della ciurma. Da loro non era riuscito a sapere niente di diverso da quanto gli era già noto, era come se avessero imparato a memoria tutti quanti le stesse risposte, nella loro testa non esisteva altro che il favoloso Forziere dell'Innocence. E nessuno osava parlare della vita privata del Capitano.

- Così pare. - Allen fece ancora spallucce, continuando a rattoppare la vela. - Ma non so se sia vero.

Se quel che diceva l'Albino rispondeva a verità, allora il Portoghese sapeva ben di più di quel che aveva lasciato intendere loro, proprio come sospettava il suo vecchio. Gli era parso strano da subito che non sapesse della Principessa e del legame di lei con il fantomatico Forziere, e questo non solo confermava che gli mentiva, ma soprattutto svelava il vero interessato a possederlo.

- Spero solo che per colpa di quella sgualdrina Araba il Capitano non faccia tracciare rotte per mezzo mondo al mio vecchio. - borbottò Lavi con enfasi, scrutando la reazione di Allen. Questi scoppiò a ridere, quindi gli scoccò un'occhiata consapevole.

- Non so se lo sia, ma certo lo diventerà se cade nelle mani del Portoghese! - commentò quindi con un sorriso scaltro. - Sarebbe venduta come concubina.

Lavi finse di non essere affatto turbato da quella possibilità, e decise di spingersi oltre i suoi compiti privilegiando le sue faccende personali. Sollevò lo sguardo puntandolo deliberatamente verso il mare, come se provasse nostalgia di qualcosa.

- Allen... Da quanto tempo bazzichi la Tortuga? - domandò in tono casuale, inspirando a pieni polmoni la brezza marina. L'Albino lo squadrò senza capire, e Lavi emise una risatina imbarazzata. - Scusami, devi esserci cresciuto là in mezzo. Io... mi ci sono ritrovato da poco. L'ha deciso il vecchio, sai, per via dei suoi studi.

- Studi? - ripeté Allen perplesso.

- Sì, lui è... Bé, un uomo di scienza. Ha pensato che unirsi ad una nave pirata fosse più economico che viaggiare per suo conto alla ricerca di nuovi posti da esaminare. - notando l'espressione da 'tu sei pazzo' farsi strada sul volto dell'amico, Lavi si passò una mano fra i capelli ribelli, mostrandosi a disagio. - Lo so, è un po' eccentrico, ma lui ritiene che esplorare luoghi sperduti abbia un valore inestimabile.

Allen gli sorrise con simpatia, quasi pensasse che Lavi si fosse trovato coinvolto nella follia del vecchio suo malgrado, e gli assestò un pugno giocoso sul braccio.

- Tranquillo, ho conosciuto gente molto più stramba di lui! - esclamò il mozzo, chiudendo l'ultimo pezzo della cucitura, ed iniziando ad arrotolare la vela.

- Davvero? Come la misteriosa famiglia del nostro Capitano? Gira voce che i suoi membri siano tutti assai bizzarri. - Lavi lanciò l'esca, sperando che l'altro abboccasse. - I tre che dovevo recuperare a Port Royal hanno quasi distrutto la città senza ragione.

- Già... Ti riferisci ai gemelli, vero? - quando l'altro annuì Allen ridacchiò sommessamente. - Sono tutti svitati quei due. - confermò annuendo.

- Per colpa loro ho rischiato di farmi ammazzare da un altro gruppetto di pirati. Volevo scusarmi ma sono spariti, e non ho idea della nave su cui erano imbarcati. - si lamentò accoratamente Lavi, mettendo molto impegno nel sembrare sinceramente turbato dall'accaduto.

- Descrivimeli, magari li conosco. - si offrì Allen di buon grado, ed all'accurata analisi che gli presentò il giovane Bookman (omettendo ovviamente di menzionare la presenza del supposto sosia di Yuu) scoppiò a ridere. - Erano i figliastri del Capitano Tiedoll! Sono sicuro! - non finì di ridere che un pensiero improvviso lo fulminò, ed il fiato gli si bloccò in gola: non poteva essere quello il motivo per cui Lavi credeva... - Tu... non hai incontrato con loro il giovane di cui mi parlavi, vero? - chiese a bruciapelo, lasciando Lavi allibito, l'unico occhio appena dilatato a dimostrare le sue attuali emozioni.

Chinò il capo, pretendendo improvvisamente di trovare la vela appena riparata assai più interessante del discorso di Allen. Quest'ultimo scosse la testa incredulo; l'espressione ed il modo di fare colpevole dell'amico confermavano i suoi peggiori timori.

- Io... - Lavi si maledisse mentalmente per la sua stupidità, il moccioso albino era più sveglio di quel che credeva; l'ossessione per quello che, contro ogni logica, sperava essere Yuu, aveva minato la sua capacità di giudizio svergognando la tanto vantata abilità propria di un Bookman nel manipolare la gente per ottenere informazioni.

- Lavi, se con quei due c'era anche un pirata con capelli neri molto lunghi, è il loro fratellastro, senza alcun dubbio. Il figlio del Capitano Tiedoll. Dimmi che non è lui che stai cercando... - supplicò Allen costringendolo a voltare il viso verso di lui e fissandolo nell'unico occhio, preoccupazione e paura evidenti in ogni suo gesto.

- Io... - ripeté Lavi, bloccandosi nel mezzo di quel che voleva dire e deglutendo a vuoto. - Non lo so.

A quel punto non gli restava che essere sincero e affidarsi al buon cuore di Allen.

- Come sarebbe non lo sai? - esclamò questi spiazzato dall'affermazione confusa dell'amico.

- Lo so che è assurdo, ma non ho idea di che aspetto abbia Yuu ora, né se sia realmente vivo. - mormorò Lavi controllando ancora una volta di non avere gente intorno in ascolto, ed inginocchiandosi accanto alla vela fingendo di terminarne la piegatura. Allen sgranò gli occhi, imitando immediatamente l'amico, in attesa che continuasse il racconto. - Ti ho detto che siamo cresciuti insieme, ma in realtà ci hanno separati quando ancora eravamo solo dei bambini. Non ho più rivisto Yuu da allora. La persona che ho incontrato a Port Royal gli somiglia molto, cioè, somiglia a come io immagino che possa essere diventato crescendo. - Lavi emise un sospiro afflitto. - E' tutto quello che ho per trovarlo, Allen.

- E' un'impresa senza speranza, te ne rendi conto anche tu spero. - sussurrò quest'ultimo scoccandogli un'occhiata significativa. - Come puoi essere sicuro che sia finito fra i pirati?

Lavi serrò le labbra, combattendo il panico che sentiva strisciargli addosso minacciando di fargli perdere il controllo di sé: e se Allen avesse avuto ragione? Se Yuu fosse stato portato chissà dove da un qualunque ladro? Quante possibilità aveva di rintracciarlo in quel caso?

- Chi l'ha rapito sotto i miei occhi era certamente un pirata, portava le insegne della filibusta addosso. Ma finora alla Tortuga non ho trovato nessuno la cui età coincidesse, né tantomeno con tratti fisici orientali riconducibili a Yuu. - Lavi scosse tristemente la testa. - Sei sicuro che non ci sia nessun altro corrispondente alla descrizione che ti ho fatto?

Allen apparve pensieroso per un tempo che al giovane Bookman parve infinito, quindi si grattò la testa, espirando rumorosamente.

- Che io sappia, il figlio di Tiedoll è l'unico che può somigliare alla tua descrizione, ed è impossibile che sia lui. - affermò l'Albino con assoluta certezza. - Tiedoll l'ha cresciuto da che era in fasce, o così si dice. Mi dispiace.

Lavi si lasciò sfuggire un secondo sospiro afflitto, facendo cenno al compagno di essere pronto a sollevare la vela per assicurarla alle funi di sostegno ed issarla di nuovo in posizione.

.

Più tardi mentre consumavano lo scarso rancio che il cuoco di bordo aveva distribuito, il Portoghese apparve alle loro spalle sfoggiando la sua perenne aria sorniona, quella luce lasciva negli innaturali occhi gialli e l'espressione scaltra sul bel volto abbronzato. Si scostò una ciocca dei suoi riccioli ribelli dalla fronte, protendendosi in avanti sul rozzo tavolaccio della cambusa con la solita arroganza ed appoggiando una mano fra i due giovani, facendoli trasalire.

- Timcampi! - strillò il pappagallo lasciando la spalla di Allen ed appollaiandosi su una mensola della parete opposta. Il Capitano ignorò del tutto la reazione del povero animale, troppo concentrato sul suo padrone.

- Ho visto che lavorate bene insieme, ragazzi. - disse fissando intensamente negli occhi di Allen e strappando al poveretto un brivido di paura con un retrogusto bizzarro, che questi si sforzò di ignorare. - Forse dovrei affidarvi più mansioni, che ne dite? - l'uomo afferrò il volto dell'Albino premendogli pollice e indice sulle guance, costringendolo a guardare verso Lavi; quindi sedette in parte sul bordo del tavolo accavallando leggermente le gambe, senza lasciare la presa sulla sua preda ma spostando l'attenzione completamente sul giovane Bookman, il quale assisteva alla scena come paralizzato. Le labbra del Portoghese si incurvarono in un sorriso astuto, velato di ferina bramosia. - Siete stati molto bravi, sono sicuro che potete fare altrettanto bene anche dell'altro...

- T-Tyki... - balbettò Allen visibilmente scosso dall'atteggiamento del Capitano. - G-Grazie, ma...

Le dita dell'uomo scivolarono lungo il suo collo e l'Albino fremette, socchiudendo gli occhi, incapace di sottrarsi a quel tocco; tuttavia d'improvviso ne fu privato, e la mano di Tyki Mikk saettò con velocità impressionante verso il volto di Lavi.

Ma il giovane era preparato ad un giochetto del genere, e schivò l'approccio afferrando il polso del braccio che lo minacciava con decisione, spingendolo lontano da sé. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, sostenendo con uno sguardo di sfida quello concupiscente del Capitano.

- Riflessi pronti, eh, Rosso? - disse quest'ultimo in tono irridente, come se tutto per lui non fosse che un gioco crudele e perverso. Allen trattenne il fiato, aspettandosi una reazione violenta nei confronti dell'amico, ma il Portoghese per tutta risposta si alzò, allontanandosi dal tavolo. - Ne riparleremo. Ci vediamo, ragazzi! - salutò scoccando uno sguardo significativo verso Allen, quindi strizzando l'occhio a Lavi.

Quando fu uscito, Timcampi lasciò la sua postazione sopraelevata e tornò a posarsi sulla spalla di Allen ed entrambi i giovani per qualche momento ripresero ad armeggiare col rispettivo cibo in totale silenzio; poi il sospiro di Lavi spezzò la tensione creatasi fra loro, facendo voltare l'Albino con aria interrogativa.

- Santo cielo, - esclamò il giovane, piegandosi sul tavolo ed affondando la testa fra le braccia incrociate di fronte a sé - per un attimo ho davvero creduto che mi avrebbe ucciso per essermi ribellato a lui apertamente davanti a tutti...

- Già. - convenne Allen, ma l'espressione sul suo volto aveva un che di strano; appariva turbato da quanto appena subito e tuttavia nei suoi occhi c'era una luce sinistra, quasi il giovane biasimasse l'amico per quei fatti. - Devo andare. - aggiunse alzandosi ed offrendo a Lavi un sorriso tirato.

- Oh, certo. - rispose questi.

Avrebbe voluto aggiungere "Fai attenzione", ma sapeva che era del tutto inutile. Lo guardò uscire, domandandosi cosa avesse da sbrigare di così urgente, e temendo di saperlo fin troppo bene.

.

Quella sera mentre si recava verso gli alloggi del Capitano come ogni notte Allen si fermò accanto a Lavi, per il quale fissare la vastità del mare prima di coricarsi era diventata ormai un'abitudine radicata, e quando il giovane si voltò verso di lui gli disse qualcosa che questi non si aspettava.

- Lui vuole te, Lavi. Vuole te ma si consola con me... - mormorate quelle parole Allen si voltò e senza aggiungere altro proseguì verso la sua destinazione, lasciando Lavi a fissarlo, profondamente scosso.

.

Quando entrò nella cabina del Capitano, Allen non si aspettava lo spettacolo che si trovò davanti. Candele accese erano disposte attorno al letto, sulle spalliere, persino sul pavimento, ed un imponente candelabro faceva bella mostra di sé sullo scrittoio. Deglutì a fatica, uno sgradevole presentimento che si impadroniva di lui.

- Sono molto soddisfatto di te, ragazzo. Hai eseguito gli ordini alla perfezione, meriti una ricompensa... - affermò il Portoghese avvicinandosi al suo ospite e circondandogli la vita sottile con entrambe le braccia, attirandolo a sé. - Dimmi cosa hai saputo.

Allen si perse in quegli occhi ipnotici, il fascino animale che emanava dall'intero essere di quell'uomo terribile gli toglieva il respiro ed annullava ogni sua capacità razionale. Avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, ma non ci riusciva. Oh, no, non poteva... Si abbandonò fra le sue braccia, ed una di esse discese immediatamente fra le sue cosce, palpandolo in modo esperto.

- Ha... incontrato qualcuno che... somiglia al suo amico d'infanzia... a Port Royal. Non... può essere lui, ma... Lavi se ne è convinto. E'... questo giovane la... persona che cerca. - riferì Allen con il fiato corto, aspettandosi uno scatto d'ira come la volta precedente; invece Tyki gli fece scivolare il dorso di un dito contro il collo, salendo fino all'orecchio e seguendone il contorno per intrecciarsi poi fra i suoi capelli.

Quindi lo baciò con foga, spingendosi talmente a fondo da rischiarare di soffocarlo. Annaspando, Allen cercò di riprendere fiato, imponendosi di pensare con lucidità nonostante il sovraccarico sensoriale cui era sottoposto.

- Chi è? - chiese l'uomo in un sussurro appena udibile, infilandogli poi la lingua nell'orecchio e prendendone il lobo fra i denti.

- Il... figlio di Tiedoll. Ora lascerai in pace Lavi come mi avevi promesso? - supplicò Allen mentre Tyki passava ad occuparsi dei vestiti che entrambi avevano indosso.

- Certamente, ragazzo, certamente. - assicurò nel suo solito tono a metà fra suadente ed ironico.

Allen gemette, sia per le carezze che stava ricevendo, sia per la consapevolezza che Tyki gli aveva mentito fin dall'inizio, e non aveva intenzione alcuna di rinunciare a cercare di possedere Lavi.

Lasciò che il Capitano lo sollevasse per depositarlo sul letto, sentendosi spregevole per quanto aveva fatto e soprattutto perché si accorgeva che in quel momento non glie ne importava nulla. Anche se quell'uomo con tutti i suoi segreti era violento e crudele con lui, Allen non riusciva a farne a meno.

Permise che lo legasse mani e piedi alle spalliere, fissandolo con occhi carichi di aspettativa, e fremendo nel vederlo afferrare una candela dai bordi del letto.

La cera calda che precipitò sul suo torace nudo lo fece lamentare più forte, accendendo ancora di più gli occhi di Tyki, una luce di incontenibile desiderio che da essi si riversava in quelli di Allen.

Ogni candida goccia era seguita dalle dita del Portoghese; agili e veloci danzavano sul corpo del giovane disegnandone le forme, circondando le zone bruciate dalla cera, grattandola via per far posto alle labbra impazienti dell'uomo.

Allen aveva smesso di contare le gocce già dopo la terza, strattonando le corde che lo imprigionavano con tutta la sua forza, desideroso di partecipare al gioco ma impotente in balia delle sensazioni che si erano risvegliate in lui. Ogni tocco di quelle labbra calde lo mandava in estasi, ogni traccia che le dita di Tyki seguivano gli sembrava un taglio sanguinante aperto nella sua carne.

- Basta... - ansimò tendendo le funi fin quasi a farsi sanguinare polsi e caviglie. - Non resisto...

- Shhh, - lo rimbrottò Tyki – stasera non ti farò male... - promise l'uomo, ma Allen sapeva fin troppo bene che le cose non sarebbero andate così, per quello pregava che tutto finisse in fretta.

Invece il suo Capitano non pareva intenzionato a privarsi così presto del suo piacere. Gli allargò di più le gambe, posizionandosi fra esse, facendogli sentire la propria virilità premere contro le natiche aperte; ma invece di proseguire nell'azione si tirò indietro, introducendo in lui l'asta della candela ancora colante di cera fusa. La sensazione sgradevole dell'intrusione improvvisa unita al calore delle gocce di paraffina fece irrigidire Allen, che emise un grido strozzato, silenziato prontamente dalle labbra di Tyki che catturavano le sue.

Oh, come avrebbe voluto stringere le braccia sulla schiena muscolosa dell'amante, ma non essendo in grado di liberarsi non gli restava che partecipare come poteva ai giochi perversi che questi tanto amava. Spinse contro la candela che Tyki stava muovendo ritmicamente dentro di lui, cercando di far presa almeno con i piedi sui fianchi dell'uomo.

Quell'azione gli guadagnò un sorriso compiaciuto, e in un lampo la candela fu gettata da parte, rimpiazzata dall'erezione di Tyki, che aveva atteso impaziente sino a quel momento di poterlo infine possedere.

Un gemito appagato lasciò le labbra di Allen riempiendolo di sgomento nel rendersi conto di quanto ardentemente avesse desiderato di essere preso così. Ogni lamento del giovane era musica per le orecchie del Portoghese, era piuttosto evidente da come il suo ritmo aumentava dopo ogni ansito, ed Allen si ritrovò a sperare che quel rapporto, per una volta non troppo violento, durasse il più a lungo possibile, a dispetto di quello che credeva di volere soltanto pochi attimi prima.


	5. Rendez vous nella Città dei Pirati

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, **_**PURTROPPO**_** è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo! E, più di un certo qualcuno sarebbe morto da un pezzo ben prima di blaterare nonsensi.  
**

_**ATTENZIONE**_ _**YAOI**_ **- se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

.

* * *

.

WOW, pare proprio che il tempo per me perda di significato... Sono già passati più di quattro mesi dalla data prevista per questo nuovo capitolo! O_O

Mi sono incasinata di nuovo con gli impegni, e il lavoro di correzione bozze che ho fatto per alcune delle storie del concorso UR editore mi ha portato via più tempo ed energie di quanto preventivato.

.

* * *

QUESTO CAPITOLO DI "Love and Pride" è pubblicato per il LAVIYUU FESTIVAL!

(Stavolta vi risparmio tutta la tiritera XD)

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 5: Rendez-vous nella Città dei Pirati**

.

* * *

.

Da quel momento il giovane Bookman si sentì terribilmente in colpa di essere in gran parte responsabile del destino toccato ad Allen, soprattutto a causa dell'amicizia che ora lo legava al ragazzo albino; eppure non poteva fare a meno di ringraziare la sua buona stella per essere sempre riuscito proprio grazie a quello ad evitare le attenzioni morbose del suo Capitano.

Tuttavia, adesso erano ritornati alla Tortuga con un nuovo bottino e il tempo concesso da Cross era ampiamente scaduto, quindi Allen si sarebbe imbarcato con la Grave of Maria e lui avrebbe ricominciato a doversi guardare dal Portoghese.

Quasi sperò che il Capitano Cross avesse di nuovo speso tutti i soldi ricavati dalla vendita dell'ultimo carico razziato e dai riscatti... Sì, si sentiva spregevole per questo, ma che altra scelta aveva?

Inoltre, non si spiegava perché tutti i marinai cui chiedeva informazioni sul misterioso giovane dai lunghi capelli corvini che aveva incontrato a PortRoyal negavano di averne mai sentito parlare non appena lui glielo descriveva, liquidando la discussione e lui in maniera repentina, scappando praticamentevia a gambe levate.

Soltanto Allen aveva saputo dirgli che il figlio del Capitano Tiedoll pareva in parte somigliare alla persona che cercava. La cosa peggiore era che non poteva neanche discuterne col suo vecchio, o gli avrebbe fatto il terzo grado sul perché, scoprendo immediatamente che il motivo di tanto interesse era proprio la somiglianza (presunta) con Yuu. Era una situazione abbastanza frustrante.

E non avrebbe nemmeno potuto vedere quel Tiedoll di cui tutti parlavano (quindi neppure il suo fantomatico figlio), perché anche questa volta l'Arca di Noè riprendeva il mare prima che il Capitano della Makerof Eden rientrasse sull'isola.

.

.

Riconsegnando Allen al Capitano Cross, il Portoghese si intrattenne a lungo con lui, troppo per dei semplici ringraziamenti, tanto che Lavi sperò con tutto sé stesso di vedere le loro mani stringersi a sancire quel nuovo accordo, grazie al quale le sue aspettative di poter dormire sonni tranquilli sarebbero state garantite per i mesi a venire. Invece tutto ciò che accadde fu lo scambio di una qualche missiva, pergamena che il Portoghese infilò immediatamente alla cintura dentro una tasca segreta, e Allen salì a bordo della Grave of Maria come stabilito quella sera stessa.

Decise di non recarsi ad augurargli buona fortuna per non rendere il tutto più penoso, ma con sua grande meraviglia fu Allen ad andare da lui, di nascosto, prima di imbarcarsi: voleva salutarlo.

- Lavi? - la voce dell'Albino lo sorprese affacciato da uno dei parapetti che dava sul mare dal forte della Tortuga; ormai il ragazzo conosceva le sue abitudini, non doveva essergli stato difficile trovarlo, data l'ora. - Io... riparto domattina. - disse in tono pacato, sorridendo appena, un sorriso amichevole appena un po' triste. Desiderava scusarsi per il suo comportamento sull'Arca di Noè quella notte, per averlo accusato di essere il preferito del Portoghese.

- Hey, Allen. - rispose Lavi, rivolgendogli uno sguardo interrogativo. - Credevo non volessi più parlarmi, è più di una settimana che mi eviti. - confessò ricambiando il sorriso e porgendogli la mano in un gesto di pace. L'altro l'afferrò di buon grado, stringendola con forza.

- So che non è colpa tua, mi dispiace di averlo pensato. Davvero. - ammise, una certa amarezza che gli incrinava appena la voce. - Io spero... di rivederti presto. E... ti auguro di ritrovare il tuo Yuu.

Lavi fu molto colpito da quelle parole, non credeva che Allen avesse preso così a cuore la sua situazione e, a dirla tutta, non credeva volesse restargli amico dopo essersi reso conto che nei pensieri del loro amato Capitano lui veniva per primo, suo malgrado. Di certo non andava fiero di una cosa del genere, né tantomeno la desiderava, il giovane doveva averlo compreso alla fine.

- Anche noi salpiamo domani, e nemmeno si sa diretti dove. - disse, dando una pacca affettuosa sulle spalle dell'amico. - Nessun rancore, Allen, capisco come ti senti. - aggiunse; Allen mostrò estremo sollievo nell'udire quella dichiarazione, e il suo sorriso divenne meno tirato, più spontaneo. - Coraggio, ci rivedremo certamente. - Lavi annuì con convinzione, e questa volta l'altro lo abbracciò, lasciandolo senza parole.

- Buona fortuna, Lavi. Ti prego stai attento. - mormorò, poi lentamente si ritrasse, sbirciando incerto verso l'amico, timoroso di venire male interpretato. Ma Lavi ancora gli sorrideva e per tutta risposta allungò una mano ad arruffargli i capelli, con fare scherzoso.

- Bada a te, piuttosto! O il tuo Capitano ti venderà per due sacchi di riso la prossima volta. - lo ammonì, agitando un dito accusatore verso di lui con l'aria del predicatore che annuncia un'imminente catastrofe. Allen rise di cuore, annuendo di rimando mentre si allontanava.

Era una cosa estremamente positiva che si fossero chiariti, si disse Lavi; un punto a loro vantaggio contro il terribile Portoghese, qualcosa che poteva diventare molto importante per entrambi, essere la loro forza. Far fronte comune contro un pericolo così insidioso, coprirsi le spalle a vicenda, era essenziale quando si viveva in un ambiente ristretto come quello di una nave, pirata per giunta, dove nessuno fa favori a nessuno.

Per quanto, Allen appariva molto coinvolto con il Capitano, cosa che se da un lato salvaguardava lui dalle avances di quest'ultimo, dall'altro minava la fiducia che desiderava riporre nel giovane: se avesse dovuto scegliere, chi avrebbe protetto, lui o Tyki Mikk? Poteva affidare la sua vita ad Allen quando c'era di mezzo il Capitano? Scosse la testa, turbato da quelle riflessioni, ma ancor di più dalla loro inutilità, visto che l'Albino aveva lasciato la nave e lui sarebbe rimasto da solo ad aver a che fare col Portoghese, giorno dopo giorno, fino a chissà quando.

Con un sospiro fece ritorno alla sua cabina, sperando che il sonno arrivasse ad impedire che il suo cervello rimuginasse a ciclo continuo sulla situazione insostenibile in cui si era ritrovato, da che il mentore aveva deciso che dovevano diventare Pirati per il bene supremo della conoscenza.

Si gettò sulla branda, consapevole che dal giorno seguente avrebbe dovuto ricominciare a guardarsi le spalle ovunque fosse, giocando a rimpiattino col Capitano per non trovarsi _mai _da solo con lui in un luogo chiuso.

_Maledizione_.

.

.

Mare; interminabile, denso, opprimente, rilucente del sole da esso stesso riflesso, abbagliava l'occhio all'incauto che osava rimirarlo. Acqua ovunque volgesse lo sguardo, senza interruzione, tutt'intorno alla nave e fino all'orizzonte in ogni direzione, si infrangeva sullo scafo con il ritmo di una nenia, in un placido scorrere di flutti che lo trascinava con la sua corrente verso una meta sempre più ignota; blu profondo che inghiottiva il suo riflesso se si sporgeva fuoribordo per osservarlo, fondendosi persino con il cielo a creare un'atmosfera soffocante di immensità, una sensazione insolita e fastidiosa, che lo faceva sentire impotente di fronte alla natura, così splendida e imprevedibile.

Lavi si passò un braccio sulla fronte per asciugare il sudore e scansare uno dei suoi ciuffi ribelli che vi si era appiccicato, mentre aiutava un altro marinaio nella pulizia dei cannoni del ponte di coperta. Tutti erano intenti alla manutenzione della nave, tranne Bookman e il Capitano, i quali erano invece rintanati nella sala comune, luogo che durante le ore diurne diventava lo spazio proibito in cui si lavorava con le carte nautiche, interdetto ai poveri marinai comuni; lì venivano tracciate le nuove rotte da seguire per l'Arca di Noè, itinerari che l'avrebbero condotta chissà dove nella sua incessante ricerca del misterioso e sfuggente 'Forziere dell'Innocence'.

Aveva smesso di chiedersi perché il suo vecchio si ostinasse a tenerlo fuori dalle speculazioni che si consumavano in quella cabina ogni giorno, sapeva esattamente la ragione per cui si trovava perennemente fianco a fianco con i marinai dell'equipaggio. Gli era stato chiaro fin dal giorno in cui aveva parlato a Bookman dei gemelli, e se prima l'anziano mentore era solo marginalmente preoccupato dall'interesse che il Portoghese non nascondeva di nutrire per lui, permettendogli di assisterlo durante i complicati calcoli, da quel momento l'aveva relegato con la marmaglia che governava la nave.

Diceva che era più utile se teneva occhio e orecchie aperti per raccogliere qualunque notizia utile alle loro ricerche, e lavorare insieme ai suoi potenziali _informatori _era il modo migliore per conquistarsene la fiducia ed ottenere qualche confidenza importante senza dover porre domande troppo sospette. Inoltre, Bookman asseriva che un po' di sano lavoro non poteva che temprarlo e farlo essere meno sfaticato. Vecchiaccio sadico.

Così, Lavi si trovò al fianco del nostromo nel momento in cui dal cielo scese in picchiata qualcosa di alato. La bestiola, un piccione dalle piume candide, stremata dal lunghissimo viaggio che doveva aver fatto, si era lasciata cadere a peso morto fin quasi a sfracellarsi sul ponte del vascello che pareva essere la sua meta, per poi riprendere a sbattere le ali appena prima dell'impatto.

Dopo il primo momento di panico fra la ciurma, che aveva pensato ad un attacco nemico, il pennuto si avvicinò al nostromo e gli si posò sull'avambraccio, emettendo il suo verso tipico. L'uomo sfilò la piccola pergamena che il messaggero aveva ben assicurata al collo ed afferrò il povero animale senza tanti complimenti, sbattendolo fra le braccia di Lavi.

- Dagli un goccio d'acqua e mettilo nella gabbia. - gli ordinò, voltandosi come se avesse il Diavolo alle calcagna e puntando verso la _zona proibita_.

Lavi aveva il sospetto che in quel messaggio ci fossero informazioni essenziali anche per loro, ma dubitava che il Capitano le avrebbe condivise con Bookman. Ah, se solo fosse stato lui ad agguantare quell'uccellaccio! Avrebbe potuto tentare di dare una sbirciatina...

Annuì, anche se il nostromo non si era minimamente curato di sentire la sua risposta, carezzando la testolina del piccione. Sperò che almeno quell'evento interrompesse il loro vagare a vuoto nel bel mezzo dell'oceano, fornendogli una meta verso cui dirigere e qualcosa da fare di diverso dal rammendare vele e lucidare cannoni, pistole e munizioni.

Cosa che sorprendentemente avvenne. Pochi minuti più tardi il Portoghese uscì dalla sua tana e con il solito sorriso a metà fra lascivo e diabolico, annunciò il cambiamento di rotta all'equipaggio. Con un boato di gioia ogni marinaio si precipitò ai posti di manovra ancor prima che fosse dato l'ordine di virare, facendo sogghignare Tyki Mikk nel constatare tanta impazienza nei suoi uomini.

- Drizze e scotte! - gridò senza un filo d'emozione nella voce. - Prepararsi alla virata! Destinazione Port Royal!

_Port __Royal__? _Ripeté la mente di Lavi, incredula, correndo immediatamente, senza che il giovane potesse impedirglielo, al giorno in cui vi aveva incontrato il sosia di Yuu. La speranza di poterlo ritrovare là gli montò dentro come un'ondata di mare in tempesta, sommergendolo e trascinandolo giù con sé, nel profondo degli anfratti del suo cuore.

- Lavi. - la voce di Bookman lo fece trasalire, e faticosamente riemerse dal mondo liquido dei propri ricordi, sorridendo al vecchio studioso nel solito modo sciocco che ormai era diventato parte di lui. All'occhiataccia che ricevette in risposta, accompagnata da un imperioso cenno della mano, annuì a disagio, seguendo l'uomo nella stanza comune come silenziosamente ordinatogli. Quando furono lontani dal frastuono della nave in manovra, Bookman parlò di nuovo. - Accompagneremo il Portoghese a terra una volta arrivati. Pare che qualcuno molto vicino alla Principessa stia per arrivare a Port Royal in cerca di lei. Noi dovremo estorcergli ogni informazione possibile, meglio se prima che il Capitano lo trovi, per cui, ci separeremo. - informò l'apprendista, attendendo il suo cenno d'assenso ed annuendo di rimando con approvazione. - Il nostro bersaglio è un nobile orientale, non sarà difficile individuarlo in un posto pieno di straccioni e tagliagole.

In quel momento anche Tyki Mikk rientrò nella cabina delle mappe, ghignando nel trovarvi anche Lavi, ma evitando di rivolgergli i soliti commenti lascivi in presenza di Bookman.

- Quanto ci impiegheremo con la nuova rotta, vecchio? - chiese, lanciando tuttavia a Lavi uno sguardo concupiscente che lo fece rabbrividire.

Il cartografo finse di non accorgersi del continuo ammiccare verso il proprio allievo in cui indulgeva il loro prode Capitano, afferrando riga e compasso e posizionandoli sulla planimetria dei Caraibi sulla quale aveva lavorato fino a quel momento.

- Se il vento tiene, saremo a destinazione in poco più di dieci giorni. - comunicò in tono neutro, con la stessa cadenza di un prete nel dire messa. Il Portoghese assunse un'espressione compiaciuta, ravviandosi la ribelle chioma corvina con una mano, avendo cura di non perdere contatto visivo con Lavi.

- Ottimo. Dov'è il prezioso pennuto, guercio? - disse quindi con quella sua aria a metà fra minaccioso e divertito, che gli conferiva quell'aura malvagia senza eguali con cui non mancava mai di terrorizzare amici e nemici in pari misura. Bookman dette un colpo di tosse, chiaro avvertimento al Capitano di non forzare la mano. - Devo controllare le sue condizioni, prima di affidargli il messaggio di ritorno. - precisò allora questi lanciandogli un sorriso scaltro.

- Nella voliera sul ponte di coperta, come m'è stato comandato dal nostromo, Capitano. - rispose allora Lavi, con voce ferma, mantenendo le distanze il più possibile.

Tyki Mikk non commentò l'informazione, si limitò a rivolgere anche al giovane il suo inquietante sorriso, uscendo dalla stanza con le mani in tasca, quasi non gli interessasse assolutamente nulla di ciò che dovevano fare.

Appena l'uomo fu fuori portata d'udito, Bookman scambiò uno sguardo d'intesa con il pupillo, e dopo essersi assicurato che il Portoghese non tornasse indietro a sorpresa, espresse la propria approvazione per il comportamento controllato e il sangue freddo dimostrati da Lavi. Gli aveva ubbidito in tutto dal giorno della confessione riguardante i due gemelli Noah e il loro compare senza cervello, evitando di avere contatti con loro se non era strettamente necessario e limitando ogni interesse nei loro confronti, fosse esso stato manifestato con domande alla ciurma oppure spiando direttamente gli oggetti del suo odio.

Quindi l'anziano studioso era molto soddisfatto; non erano stati smascherati e il Portoghese si fidava ciecamente di lui. Si aspettava quindi che Lavi portasse a termine il proprio compito a Port Royal con successo, fiducioso che l'inviato Imperiale (se di questo si trattava) fosse in grado di fornire le informazioni che cercavano.

Lavi, dal canto suo, pensava a tutt'altro. La Città dei Pirati per lui rappresentava il luogo in cui aveva incontrato il sosia di Yuu, per cui non stava nella pelle al pensiero di tornarvi, perché... Perché, scioccamente, se ne rendeva conto, il suo cuore si nutriva del pensiero che là avrebbe rivisto quel giovane, a dispetto di ogni logica che gli diceva quanto impossibile fosse che i due si ritrovassero nuovamente nello stesso momento a Port Royal. In realtà, Lavi sperava che l'orientale vivesse lì; sì, era cosciente di quanto fosse assurdo, e sì, non riusciva ad impedirsi di fare castelli in aria a riguardo.

Così, quando dodici giorni dopo gettarono l'ancora nella baia antistante la città, a stento riusciva a mascherare _quanto_ fosse impaziente di scendere a terra.

.

.

Nello stesso momento, a bordo della Black Order.

.

Sul ponte del veliero c'era grande agitazione, mentre alcuni marinai calavano una delle scialuppe a bordo della quale c'erano il Capitano Wenham e il nobile Komui Lee, accompagnati da Chaoji e Maho-ja; sui loro volti era chiaramente visibile una certa apprensione, che tuttavia cercavano di celare al resto dell'equipaggio.

- Ti affido la nave, Anita. - si raccomandò il Capitano. - Saremo presto di ritorno con le provviste. La donna annuì, salutando con la mano, imitata da tutti i presenti.

Avrebbero volentieri fatto a meno di correre quel rischio avvicinandosi ad un covo di pirati come Port Royal, ma se volevano sopravvivere avevano bisogno di comperare nuovi viveri, ciò che riuscivano a raccogliere per le isole disabitate non era sufficiente a sostenerli. E l'unico posto dove nessuno avrebbe fatto loro domande sul perché e sul percome gli servisse tutto quel cibo era appunto la Città dei Pirati.

Così, lasciando la Black Order ormeggiata al largo della lingua di terra su cui sorgeva Port Royal, i quattro uomini diressero la scialuppa verso il porto, costeggiando la riva verso Est, per arrivare a terra senza dare nell'occhio come se provenissero da uno dei velieri ormeggiati nella baia, e non destare sospetti dando troppo nell'occhio.

Appena la scialuppa scomparve in lontananza, qualcuno sparì a sua volta sottocoperta, tradendo una certa premura che tuttavia passò inosservata nel clima generale di preoccupazione che regnava fra la ciurma. Lenalee aveva riconosciuto uno dei vascelli ormeggiati, prima che la Black Order virasse per nascondersi di fianco alla città, e non voleva assolutamente essere esclusa da quella piccola sortita a terra, sia perché le mancava la sensazione di solida roccia sotto i piedi, sia perché in cuor suo era ancora cocciutamente convinta che il giovane orientale dai lunghi capelli corvini, a detta di tutti lo spietato figlio del Capitano Tiedoll, fosse invece il ragazzo che aveva sempre considerato come un fratello.

Kanda era là, a Port Royal, e lei voleva parlargli a qualunque costo. Quindi, prese degli abiti maschili stropicciati, si fasciò il seno, legò i capelli in un corto codino, mise in testa un fazzoletto liso annodandolo dietro la nuca e si sporcò la faccia a dovere con del grasso per manutenzione, per poi sgattaiolare non vista verso i cannoni di poppa, calandosi in mare con una fune da una delle botole che consentivano la fuoriuscita dei pezzi.

Per sua fortuna la corrente non era forte e l'acqua relativamente calma, cosa che le permise di nuotare con poco sforzo verso la riva e di avvicinarsi non vista ad uno dei pontili per poi urlare, emergendo dai flutti e fingendo di essere caduta in mare della nave più vicina, così da farsi trarre in salvo. Adesso doveva soltanto aspettare di asciugarsi un poco, altrimenti avrebbe attirato troppo l'attenzione se si fosse aggirata fra gli ormeggi completamente fradicia facendo domande, quindi si sedette su uno dei moli come se aspettasse di salire a bordo del veliero davanti a lei, mozzo qualsiasi mescolato a decine di altri affaccendati lì intorno.

Mentre attendeva, assorta nei suoi pensieri, una voce brusca dal tono imperioso attirò la sua attenzione; Lenalee si voltò di scatto, trovandosi davanti Kanda, il quale, accompagnato da altri due pirati della ciurma di Tiedoll, uno nerboruto e l'altro mingherlino, stava lasciando la nave accanto a quella ancorata di fronte a lei. Incredula dinanzi a tanta fortuna, la ragazza si mescolò fra la folla di marinai, seguendo con accortezza il giovane Corsaro.

.

.

Qualche ora prima, sulla Maker of Eden.

.

Jerry era raggiante: dopo più di tre mesi di insistenze aveva finalmente ottenuto che tornassero a fare rifornimenti in un luogo ben servito. Avrebbe di nuovo avuto tutte le sue preziose verdure, pensò con commozione mentre preparava il pasto del giorno, facendo danzare gli amati coltelli sul bancone della cucina.

Non altrettanto entusiasti erano invece due dei figli del Capitano Tiedoll, perché presagivano già i soliti problemi che Kanda, il loro terzo fratello, avrebbe certamente causato una volta sbarcati; che si fosse trattato di una rissa oppure di un semplice duello poco importava, le conseguenze per la Maker of Eden sarebbero state le stesse. Per cui, sia il patrigno che entrambi i fratellastri si raccomandarono per l'ennesima volta con Kanda, il quale opponendo uno dei suoi _'CHE' _lasciò intendere che aveva ben compreso.

In realtà questa volta l'ultima cosa che il giovane voleva era cacciarsi nei guai, troppo importante per lui era poter girovagare in pace per la città, in cerca di... Già. _Lui_. Il misterioso pirata con i capelli rossi e l'occhio cieco, quello che la sua mente associava così assurdamente a Deak, quello con cui si era scontrato l'ultima volta che erano stati a Port Royal e che l'aveva insultato scambiandolo per una donna. Sì, proprio lui.

Perché mai fosse convinto di poterlo incontrare di nuovo lì non lo capiva nemmeno Kanda, eppure, non riusciva a soffocare la vocina che gli sussurrava che, forse, forse quel tipo viveva in città, forse... Si maledisse mentalmente per la sua stupidità; sperare che quell'idiota fosse davvero Deak era ridicolo, pazzesco, semplicemente impossibile. Eppure, eppure una parte di lui ci credeva caparbiamente, aggrappata a quel filo di speranza come un rampicante si avvinghia all'albero che lo sorregge.

Sbuffò contrariato; il fatto che in sogno il guercio ora si confondesse con Deak lo stava lentamente portando alla follia. Si ripromise di pensare unicamente al compito affidatogli dal Capitano, e svolto quello, di andare a meditare sulla collina dietro la città. Dove aveva incontrato _lui_, aggiunse beffarda la sua mente, facendogli digrignare i denti per la frustrazione. Qualunque cosa facesse, tutto lo riconduceva al giovane dai capelli rossi e la benda. Forse, ritrovarlo ed affrontarlo era realmente l'unico modo per liberarsi da quell'ossessione. Scartò prontamente quell'ipotesi: era perfettamente in grado di ignorare l'intera faccenda.

Ben presto la Maker of Eden fu in vista del porto e l'uomo in coffa annunciò a gran voce l'approssimarsi della loro destinazione, distogliendo per un momento Kanda dalle sue elucubrazioni; per un momento soltanto, perché lo spettacolo del porto e della città mentre attraccavano gli riportò di nuovo alla mente l'incontro con il suo 'Rosso', facendogli balzare il cuore in gola.

Si ritrovò a scrutare i marinai sul molo, quelli che poteva scorgere intorno alle altre navi e persino chi si sporgeva dal parapetto dei ponti... Dandosi immediatamente dello stupido si costrinse a ricacciare quei ricordi bene in fondo al cuore che si diceva non possedesse, nell'angolo più remoto che riuscì a trovare, adoperandosi piuttosto per essere pronto a sbarcare il prima possibile.

E di nuovo riconobbe che quell'impazienza era legata esclusivamente al suo_problema_ e non al compito che era stato incaricato di svolgere, lasciandosi sfuggire di tra i denti un'imprecazione rabbiosa e irrigidendosi di colpo, scuro in volto. Afferrò la fedele katana, Mugen, issandosela in spalla con movimento irritato, quindi raggiunse gli altri membri della squadra di sbarco, pronti per lasciare la nave.

Mentre i suoi pensieri turbinavano, Kanda discese la passerella insieme ai due fratellastri, camminando distrattamente sul pontile per entrare poi in città, diretto verso la solita taverna in cui erano usi contrattare per gli approvvigionamenti.

.

.

Contemporaneamente, sull'Arca di Noè.

.

Il Portoghese era sceso a terra da appena una misera ora e già l'equipaggio iniziava ad agitarsi, notò con una certa dose di paura il nostromo, non volendo in alcun modo affrontare le ire del suo Capitano non appena fosse tornato, se anche questa volta qualcuno provocava degli 'incidenti'; per cui, minacciò di mettere ai ferri gli istigatori e pregò che Tyki Mikk sbrigasse i suoi affari in fretta, molto, molto in fretta.

.

.

Lavi osservava il contegno arrogante del Portoghese, camminando qualche passo dietro di lui e il suo vecchio, seguito più o meno alla stessa distanza dai tre filibustieri che era certo essere i responsabili del suo ferimento di ormai quasi dieci anni prima. Un brivido lo percorse a quel pensiero; sbirciò di sottecchi nella loro direzione, trovando i gemelli a bisticciare fra loro come al solito e l'energumeno cerebroleso a fissarli in silenzio, quasi che nemmeno li vedesse.

Con un sorriso amaro il giovane tornò ad occuparsi delle strade intorno a sé, registrando ogni minimo dettaglio come gli era stato ordinato da Bookman. Notò gli sguardi terrorizzati della gente che incrociavano nel loro tragitto verso la zona dei mercanti, tutti diretti al Capitano e al suo attuale accompagnatore; Lavi non poté evitare di sghignazzare al pensiero di come dovevano apparire i due agli occhi degli ignari cittadini, considerato che il suo vecchio, seppur alto metà del compare, con le chiazze nere che gli infossavano gli occhi, il viso rugoso e il bizzarro codino ad adornarne la testa pelata, aveva un aspetto a dir poco sinistro, mentre il Portoghese... Bè, lui emanava crudeltà da tutti i pori, ed i suoi occhi dorati suscitavano la stessa reazione che si ha fissando quelli di un serpente a sonagli, ipnotici e letali; quanto al perenne ghigno sardonico, era così inquietante da far venire i brividi ad un tocco di ghiaccio.

Il viaggio che li aveva condotti lì gli era parso interminabile, ed ogni pensiero formulato durante esso, cosciente o inconscio che fosse, era stato costantemente occupato da Yuu, o meglio, dal giovane che lui ormai associava all'amico scomparso, tanto che il suo cervello aveva solo marginalmente registrato la diminuzione da parte del Capitano delle molestie nei suoi confronti, impedendogli di interrogarsi sulla ragione.

Svoltarono in Queen Street, e la confusione per le strade aumentò man mano che si avvicinavano alla loro meta. Mentre stupidamente cercava il volto di Yuu fra la folla, Lavi si domandava come avrebbero fatto a riconoscere il presunto emissario dell'Imperatore Cinese, dal momento che il Capitano non aveva fornito alcuna descrizione dell'uomo che cercavano... Come se gli leggesse nel pensiero, Bookman pose esattamente quella domanda.

- Portoghese, che aspetto ha il nostro uomo? - chiese d'un tratto, ottenendo in risposta uno sguardo dubbioso, chiaro indizio che l'altro riteneva del tutto ovvia la soluzione.

- E' Cinese. - disse Tyki Mikk, come se quell'affermazione chiarisse ogni cosa.

- Sì, questo ci era noto, ma come lo distinguiamo? - Bookman sollevò un sopracciglio, spazientito.

Solo in quel momento il Portoghese si rese conto che davanti a loro, nel raggio di appena pochi metri, c'erano ben quattro uomini in abiti chiaramente orientali e all'apparenza ricchi, tutti con un vistoso codino alla Cinese, tutti accompagnati da vari energumeni come guardie del corpo... tutti decisamente identici. Sarebbe stato più difficile del previsto trovare quello giusto, possibile che proprio quel giorno Port Royal doveva essere piena di nobili Cinesi? Non se n'era visto uno nemmeno a pagarlo sino ad allora! Di solito bazzicavano altre zone!

- Ecco, è un nobile della Corte Imperiale Cinese, deve essere vestito con abiti pregiati, indossare gioielli... - rifletté il Capitano Mikk ad alta voce, guadagnandosi uno sbuffo seccato da parte del suo cartografo. Dannazione, sembravano proprio tutti uguali! - Dividiamoci, deve incontrarsi con qualcuno della Fratellanza, uno di questi Cinesi ci porterà sul luogo delle trattative. - decise, voltandosi poi verso i suoi supposti 'fratelli'. - Bocca Cucita, tu segui quello tarchiato; Debitto, prendi con te Skin e segui quello coi baffetti; Rosso, tu occupati di quello con gli occhialetti. - ordinò in sequenza, tornando ad incontrare lo sguardo scettico di Bookman. - Noi ci prendiamo quello con il paggio e lo strascico. - ciò stabilito, fece cenno di separarsi, e sprizzando sicurezza di sé da tutti i pori si piazzò alle costole del _suo_ Cinese.

.

.

Lenalee seguiva Kanda fra la folla mantenendosi a debita distanza e chiedendosi insistentemente come poteva avvicinarlo senza farsi catturare dagli uomini agli ordini di lui, non considerando invece che l'addentrarsi così in una città che non conosceva l'aveva già fatta perdere; era impossibile che ritrovasse la strada per il porto da sola a quel punto, doveva solo sperare di poter seguire qualcun altro sulla via del ritorno. Sempre che fosse ancora viva, dopo aver avvicinato il famigerato Mugen.

Il trio entrò in una delle tante taverne di cui la via dei mercanti era costellata, e Lenalee si fermò davanti alla porta, spaventata. Che avrebbero detto vedendo entrare un ragazzino da solo? Si morse un labbro; che poteva fare adesso? Che sarebbe accaduto se fosse entrata ugualmente?

In suo aiuto giunse inaspettatamente un gruppetto di marinai, i quali con uno sgarbato 'e togliti, nanerottolo' la spintonarono di lato; Lenalee non si fece sorprendere e riguadagnato subito l'equilibrio si accodò ad essi, entrando come se facesse parte del gruppo e poi infilandosi dietro una fila di botti appena raggiunto un posto meno affollato.

Ripreso fiato, la ragazza si guardò attorno, scrutando ogni angolo del locale alla ricerca di quello che nella sua mente era il 'fratello' perduto in tenera età; non trovandone traccia, si spostò dietro un altro muro di botti ammonticchiate in maniera 'artistica' in mezzo alla sala principale.

Ebbe un tuffo al cuore quando quasi si scontrò con l'uomo massiccio che accompagnava Kanda, rannicchiandosi subito contro una delle botti e stringendo forte gli occhi, aspettandosi di essere afferrata ed interrogata sul motivo per cui li spiava di nascosto. Invece quello parve non vederla e tirò dritto, chiamando il nome Corsaro di Kanda per informarlo che il mercante di provviste li avrebbe raggiunti a momenti nella solita saletta interna.

Che fortuna, si disse Lenalee, facendo capolino da dietro il nascondiglio e sgattaiolando prontamente dietro quell'omone, che secondo lei poco aveva del pirata.

Appena Kanda e il suo accompagnatore furono entrati nella stanza privata, Lenalee si appostò dietro un altro gruppo di botti e damigiane, guardando con interesse ciò che avveniva all'interno fra il giovane e gli altri convitati, aguzzando le orecchie per riuscire a cogliere qualche parola dei loro discorsi.

Era talmente concentrata sul proprio obiettivo che non si avvide affatto di essere stata scoperta dall'ultimo membro del trio di pirati, tale Daysha Barry, il quale si era attardato a ciarlare con l'oste, per raccogliere le ultime dicerie del luogo prima di raggiungere i fratellastri. Questi, notato al volo il giovanetto acquattato fra i preziosi contenitori di vino e rhum, gli si avvicinò non visto alle spalle, prendendolo di sorpresa.

- Ehi, mozzo! - esclamò, assestando al poveretto una poderosa sculacciata.

- Ahi! - Lenalee emise un gridolino oltraggiato all'impatto della mano sul suo fondoschiena, e si voltò imbronciata, gratificando il colpevole con un'occhiata furente. L'uomo ignorò del tutto le sue rimostranze.

- Cosa sbirci con tanto interesse? - chiese invece, e seguì con lo sguardo la direzione in cui la piccola spia era rivolta, trovandovi nientemeno che Kanda, intento a contrattare per le provviste insieme a Marie. Tanto il giovane appariva disinteressato in qualunque rapporto fisico, con donne o uomini che fosse, altrettanto interesse suscitava in ambo i sessi, con un ventaglio di età che non mancava mai di stupire Daysha. Quanti anni poteva avere quel mozzo? Tredici? Quattordici? Scosse il capo con aria di rimprovero, abbassandosi per guardare negli occhi il piccolo monello. - Il mio fratellastro non se la fa con i mocciosi. - ammonì il malcapitato, squadrandolo con aria severa e sperando che rinunciasse a qualunque fosse stato il suo scopo.

Rimase invece esterrefatto quando il suddetto moccioso gli spalmò un sonoro ceffone in pieno viso, quasi facendolo cadere all'indietro sulla pila di botti alle loro spalle. Daysha si portò una mano a massaggiare la guancia offesa, ghignando con estrema soddisfazione nel pregustare una punizione esemplare per quel ragazzino tanto insolente; per prima cosa avrebbe scoperto con che nave serviva, e per seconda l'avrebbe riconsegnato al suo Capitano, pretendendone la punizione immediata. E il broncio sul grazioso faccino del mozzo non lo inteneriva nemmeno un po', no.

Le lacrime però, sì... Vide che lui aggrottava le sopracciglia, serrando le labbra per impedire che iniziassero a tremare ma fallendo, gli occhi lucidi e l'espressione estremamente offesa. Che diavolo... Gli ricordava tanto com'era lui alla sua età... Daysha allungò una mano verso il piccolo mozzo per rassicurarlo che non intendeva fargli alcun male, ma questi scattò indietro spaventato, protendendo entrambe le braccia a difesa onde impedire a quello che credeva un assalitore di poterlo afferrare.

- No! - supplicò, cercando di sottrarsi al farabutto ed ottenendo soltanto di sbattere dolorosamente la schiena contro uno dei barili intorno a loro.

Quel terribile pirata la sovrastava; Lenalee pensò soltanto a cercare di scappare, facendo per gettarsi a capofitto sotto le gambe di lui, in un ultimo disperato tentativo di sfuggirgli. Daysha però aveva i riflessi pronti e la trattenne per un polso, sussurrandole parole rassicuranti che però lei sapeva essere completamente false, così si divincolò con tutta la forza che aveva, scalciando e finanche mordendo l'aggressore.

Quest'ultimo gemette alla fitta di dolore causatagli dai denti del dannatissimo moccioso, ma non mollò la presa, anzi cercò di afferrargli anche l'altra mano per bloccarne i tentativi di ribellione; il giovanetto però si agitava come se fosse posseduto dal Demonio, così Daysha mancò clamorosamente la presa, agguantando invece il fazzoletto che gli avvolgeva il capo.

Una cascata di capelli neri come l'ebano si librò nell'aria, planando leggera a coprire il volto del mozzo, e sebbene essi non fossero più lunghi del collo su cui ora ricadevano scomposti, il loro taglio tradiva senz'ombra di dubbio le origini del proprietario di quella splendida chioma. Colui che l'aveva liberata fissò attonito il viso che questa incorniciava, curvando immediatamente le labbra in un sorriso compiaciuto.

- Oh, bella! Guarda un po' chi abbiamo qui! - esclamò, lasciando la presa sul fazzoletto ma non sul polso della sua preda. - Che ci fa una bella signorina come te in un posto malfamato come questo?

Lenalee sgranò gli occhi quando la fascia di stoffa che le tratteneva i capelli fu strappata via dalla sua testa: era perduta, quell'uomo l'aveva smascherata ed ora sarebbe stata imprigionata e venduta come schiava! Tirò su con il naso, sul punto di piangere ma troppo orgogliosa per dare a quel porco di un pirata la soddisfazione di vederla sconfitta, e gli avrebbe volentieri sputato in faccia se d'improvviso una mano non le si fosse posata sulla spalla.

- Lasciami andare! - intimò, ma il suo nemico le parlò con inaspettata gentilezza.

- Non volevo spaventarti, né sono un mercante di schiavi. - disse con voce calma e tono misurato, quasi le avesse letto nel pensiero. - Pensavo fossi un mozzo impudente e intendevo per questo darti una lezione. - tacque per un istante, inspirando sonoramente. - Se ti vesti da uomo hai le tue ragioni, ma ti conviene lasciar stare mio fratello, è meglio, credimi. - Daysha ritrasse la mano e fece per andarsene, quando il chiacchiericcio di voci in avvicinamento fece voltare entrambi nella direzione dalla quale proveniva il rumore.

Lenalee avrebbe voluto replicare di farsi gli affari suoi, ma quelle voci la paralizzarono; divenne pallida come un cencio nel riconoscere in uno degli interlocutori il fratello, e la disperazione di stare per essere colta sul fatto anche da lui la spinse a chiedere aiuto allo sconosciuto che fino ad un attimo prima credeva stesse per venderla all'asta della Tortuga.

- Nascondimi! - implorò tirando il mantello che l'uomo aveva drappeggiato sopra spalle, sul volto una delle sue espressioni più vulnerabili che non falliva mai nel conquistarle ciò che desiderava.

Daysha non fece domande, annuì semplicemente e la coprì col suo tabarro, sedendosi accanto a lei e fingendo di dormire, ubriaco, contro le botti ammucchiate al muro. I quattro uomini passarono oltre senza minimamente curarsi del corpo abbandonato in terra, all'apparenza privo di sensi, entrando nella stanza accanto a quella in cui erano i due fratellastri di Daysha, presumibilmente attendendo il medesimo mercante per contrattare anch'essi l'acquisto di provviste.

Ciò di cui né Daysha né Lenalee si accorsero fu la figura ammantellata che seguiva nell'ombra il gruppetto, la quale scivolò silenziosa lungo il muro di fronte, andando a nascondersi poco lontano dalla porta della saletta in cui era scomparso il nobile Cinese che pareva essere il capo delegazione; un guizzo di capelli rossi si intravide per un attimo di sotto il cappuccio che il misterioso avventore indossava, e questo si guardò intorno con circospezione per individuare potenziali pericoli, memorizzando ogni essere vivente nel suo raggio visivo. Quindi, con estrema cautela, posò l'orecchio contro il sottile muro di legno.


End file.
